


Steer Straight Through The Storm

by KandiSheek



Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Fix-It, Communication, Domestic Avengers, Epistolary, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Phone Sex, Pictures, Sexting, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: After everything they've been through there's no storm that Steve and Tony can't weather together. No one prepared them for what happens when they're the ones causing it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635835
Comments: 1371
Kudos: 355





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Dick Pic Verse is BACK, baby!! Wow, it's been a long time, huh? But now it's a new year and I want to hit it off with something fun, so I decided to finally get back into this series. I hope you guys are as excited for this as I am because I have SO many fun things planned this time around! I've been experimenting with a bunch of formatting beyond the standard iOS messages, so while the majority of this fic is still gonna be texting, be prepared for other things as well ;)
> 
> If you're new to this verse, I would suggest going back and reading the other two fics first, because I reference a lot of things that have already happened in the previous two. But if you want to jump right into this one I'll leave a short summary in the end notes of all the important bits that happened in the first two fics.
> 
> I won't upload every day but every other day this time around since I have a bunch of real life commitments until the middle of February. I might switch back to daily uploads eventually, but for now I'm gonna stick to this schedule.
> 
> Now without further ado, let's get right back into it! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Thanks for reading! <3

CLASSIFIED//FOUO

LIMITED ACCESS  
0024601

**THE WHITE HOUSE  
**WASHINGTON

**EYES ONLY**

**DO NOT COPY**

MEMORANDUM OF TELEPHONE CONVERSATION

SUBJECT: (U//FOUO) Telephone Conversation with acting Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross.

PARTICIPANTS: Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross

Notetakers: The White House Situation Room

DATE, TIME September 17, 2016, 5:26 – 5:43 p.m EDT

AND PLACE Residence

(U) The President: Good evening, Mr. Secretary. It's a pleasure to hear from you.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Thank you, Mr. President. I've been looking forward to this call.

(U) The President: Your proposal for the Super– and Metahuman Accords has been approved by the Senate, I believe?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Yes, it went through last Tuesday. We plan on forwarding it to the UN council for review as soon as it has finished making its rounds through legal channels.

(U) The President: I see. I greatly appreciate the work you've put into this proposal. The safety of our nation is our highest priority and having the Avengers as a reliable defense will be crucial in the event of another tragedy like New York or Sokovia.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Thank you, Mr. President. I am honored to have taken part in this process.

(U) The President: Your work with the UN in recent months has been invaluable. But before I sign off on these accords I want to discuss some of the finer points with you.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Of course, please do.

(U) The President: In your first draft you recommended Natasha Romanoff as the Avengers' ambassador. In this finalized version you changed it to Anthony Stark.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: I believe he is the best man for the job.

(U) The President: How so?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: In the interest of allowing as many of the Avengers as possible to continue their work I suspect there will be an element of persuasion necessary. I'd prefer it to come from inside their ranks.

(U) The President: Wouldn't Captain Rogers be better suited for this task?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: He might be. But appointing Tony Stark has a distinct advantage.

(U) The President: And what is that?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Stark can persuade Rogers.

(U) The President: You think Captain Rogers will require persuasion?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: I do not make this assumption lightly. The psychologists I consulted assured me that based on their behavioral patterns Mr. Stark is more likely to agree to our terms.

(U) The President: And Captain Rogers?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Might require an ultimatum.

(U) The President: Mr. Secretary, I agree that these Accords are necessary, but I would hate to make Captain America an enemy of the state.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: If Stark succeeds we won't have to.

(U) The President: That's a very big if.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: I have utmost confidence that he can.

(U) The President: And what makes you so sure that he will?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Mr. President, the last time Tony Stark felt guilty for something he built a flying metal suit. I believe he will dedicate himself fully to our cause.

(U) The President: And if he doesn't?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: At this point I cannot say for sure. It depends on whether or not the UN agrees that the implementation of these accords is necessary. But after what happened in Sokovia I am fairly certain that they will.

(U) The President: So if the Avengers are placed under UN jurisdiction and they don't sign these accords...

(U) SOFS T. Ross: They will retire. But those who agree, and I suspect that it will be the majority of them, will be the first line of defense for us and the countries that choose to stand with us.

(U) The President: And you think this will improve foreign relations?

(U) SOFS T. Ross: I guarantee it.

(U) The President: Very well. I will review the accords one more time at my own leisure. If they are approved you will be sent a signed copy by the end of the week. Thank you for your efforts.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Thank you very much, Mr. President. I look forward to your decision.

(U) The President: I'll see you very soon. Goodbye.

(U) SOFS T. Ross: Goodbye. And thank you.

\-- End of Conversation --

CLASSIFIED//FUOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short summary of Keep Boredom at Bay (warning: spoilers if you're planning on reading it at some point):
> 
> \- Tony sends Steve a dick pic on accident and what starts as slightly uncomfortable attempts at texting soon turns into a friendship that leads to a relationship
> 
> \- The fic spans the events of Captain America the Winter Soldier. Steve tells Tony that Bucky killed his parents pretty much right away and after a bout of anger and some angsty angst Tony gets over himself and they pick up where they left off. Tony agrees to help Steve find Bucky and bring him home. They haven't had much success yet.
> 
> \- The Avengers know about their relationship and support them. All of them live together in the tower.
> 
> Short summary of All Sheep in the Flock (again, spoilers. You've been warned):
> 
> \- The first half of the fic spans the events of Age of Ultron. Stony have a falling out because trust issues and Tony's mind warp really mess them up. Steve leads the new team (Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Wanda) while Tony goes back to the tower, retired. Living apart is awful for both of them.
> 
> \- Tony actually manages to find Bucky later, but doesn't tell Steve about it because Bucky asks him not to. He tries to break Bucky's conditioning with BARF therapy but is fairly unsuccessful, to the point where he needs to bring Bucky to the Compound to get help. Which means Steve finds out what Tony has been hiding. There is angsty angst, but in the end they reconcile. Tony moves back to the Compound and rejoins the team, along with Clint and Bruce (who is not off-world but remains on earth after his Hulk-out).


	2. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group chat is back! I had a blast writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one!

Compound Gang  
  
**Today** 2:36 PM  
Clint  
okay. I can forgive hiding my clothes. I can forgive spam mail. I can forgive drawing dicks on my face.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/128123/128123_900.png)  
  
but whoever put this on me is a dead man  
  
Tony <3  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Natasha  
You look cute, Clint  
  
Clint  
don't EVEN  
  
who did this???  
  
Just take it off if you don't like it.  
  
Clint  
ITS GLUED TO MY HAIR!!!!  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Wanda  
Is it a husky?  
  
Sam  
guess who's in the dog house (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Clint  
ASHURBKNECBKSD  
  
I WILL END ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
Natasha  
You know what they say, don't start a war you can't win  
  
Clint  
YOU!!!!  
  
Natasha  
I didn't do it  
  
Although I wish I did  
  
I'm sure you can get it off somehow.  
  
Maybe Bruce could make a remover.  
  
Clint  
too late  
  
lauras cutting it off  
  
if I end up bald because of you fuckers I will kill you in your sleep  
  
Natasha  
Promises, promises  
  
Tony <3  
serves you right  
  
I still have a bald spot on my temple from last week  
  
Clint  
that was ONE PIECE OF GUM  
  
and youre balding anyway oldtimer  
  
Okay, I think we can agree that this whole thing is going off the rails.  
  
Truce?  
  
Sam  
oooooh no no no  
  
you're still on my shit list, rogers  
  
Wanda  
What did he do?  
  
Tony <3  
he baked sams favorite cake and left it in the kitchen  
  
Wanda  
Okay?  
  
Sam  
you call that a cake???  
  
there was a gallon of hot sauce in there!!  
  
And you're the one who ate it.  
  
Even though it wasn't yours.  
  
Imagine that.  
  
Vision  
There is a lesson in there somewhere.  
  
Sam  
shut the fuck up  
  
I'll get you back rogers, just you wait!  
  
You're the one who started it.  
  
Sam  
I'm pretty sure that was your boyfriend  
  
Tony <3  
I blame clint  
  
Natasha  
Don't we all?  
  
Clint  
dont bother, I take credit with pride  
if you didnt want a prank war you shouldnt have challenged the king  
  
Natasha  
The king is losing his crown right now  
  
Along with his feathers  
  
Tony <3  
tweet tweet little bird  
  
Clint  
you can clip my wings but you will never take my freedom  
  
Okay, that's enough bird jokes.  
  
Sam  
no such thing  
  
by the way tony, that last wing upgrade? fucking perfect  
  
Tony <3  
of course it is, I made it  
  
hows the mk82?  
  
Sam  
he has a name  
  
and he's fantastic, thanks for asking  
  
Tony <3  
you named it?  
  
Sam  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
I've told you that at least six times  
  
Redwing, right?  
  
Sam  
YES!  
  
Tony <3  
noooo, dont encourage him!  
  
Sam  
that's why you're my favorite, steve!  
  
(devil cake notwithstanding)  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Clint  
you have an unhealthy obsession with that thing  
  
Sam  
I do not  
  
anchovy stealing asshole  
yes you do  
  
you've been toting it around on your shoulder  
  
its kinda disturbing  
  
Clint  
like a fucked up parrot  
  
anchovy stealing asshole  
exactly (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
...Tony  
  
Did you change Bucky's name in my phone again?  
  
anchovy stealing asshole  
what?  
  
what does it say?  
  
Tony <3  
nothing you dont deserve you self centered prick  
  
anchovy stealing asshole  
is this still about the pizza?  
  
I told you I'd buy you another one  
  
Tony <3  
I dont want your charity you heartless thief  
  
anchovy stealing asshole  
you let steve eat your food  
  
Tony <3  
yeah cause hes STEVE  
  
just cause you got the same superjuice doesnt mean the same rules apply  
  
Natasha  
Children, settle down  
  
Why do you always mess with my phone instead of Bucky's when you're sulking?  
  
Tony <3  
he guards that thing like a dog  
  
and I dont SULK  
  
Natasha  
Yes you do  
  
Like the manchild that you are  
  
Tony <3  
(Crying Face )  
  
Bucky  
I wouldn't have to guard my phone if you'd keep your grabby hands to yourself  
  
Tony <3  
excuse you  
  
my grabby hands are for steve and steve only  
  
and youre just about surgically attached to your phone, its kinda weird  
  
Bucky  
I'm not  
  
Clint  
youre almost as bad as sam is with his bot  
  
Sam  
r e d w i n g  
  
it's not that hard people  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/127953/127953_900.png)  
  
im getting emergency treatment now  
  
hope yall are proud of yourselves  
  
Bucky  
nice haircut  
  
Clint  
fuck off  
  
Wanda  
The husky looked cute though  
  
Do you still have it?  
  
Clint  
ill burn it with fire  
  
Wanda  
(Crying Face )  
  
Bucky  
it's actually a sloth  
  
cause you're a lazy ass  
  
Clint  
the fuck?  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Clint  
OH MY GOD  
  
IT WAS YOU WASNT IT  
  
Bucky  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/127514/127514_900.png)  
  
that's for messing with my arm, you prick  
  
Tony <3  
you did WHAT?  
  
Clint  
oh come on that was fucking harmless  
  
Bucky  
you made it play 'oh come all ye faithful'  
  
Tony <3  
you put a SPEAKER in my PRICELESS TECH??  
  
Clint  
hey the speaker was already there!  
  
I just fiddled with the settings  
  
Tony <3  
BARNES!!  
  
Bucky  
what?  
  
I like music when I work out  
  
Tony <3  
thats what your damn phone is for!!  
  
Bucky  
it's my arm, I can do what I want  
  
Tony <3  
fine  
  
see if ill build you that rocket launcher now, asshole  
  
Bucky  
I... didn't ask for a rocket launcher?  
  
Clint  
ill take it  
  
Tony <3  
no  
  
No.  
  
Clint  
(Crying Face )  
  
Either way, no more upgrades before the mission. We won't have time to test them properly.  
  
Tony <3  
boo  
  
Clint  
im not going, I could test the rocket launcher  
  
Natasha  
Absolutely not  
  
We'd like to still have a Compound when we get back  
  
Clint  
ye of little faith  
  
No rocket launchers.  
  
Wanda, Nat, Sam, we'll meet with Hill at 1800 for our briefing.  
  
Tony <3  
nigeria right?  
  
you should go to tarkwa bay beach while youre there  
  
oh and freedom park!  
  
I don't think we'll have a lot of time for sightseeing.  
  
Vision  
I would like a souvenir myself.  
  
I've heard that pottery is a common gift from this region.  
  
Wanda  
I'll get you something  
  
Vision  
Thank you, Wanda. That would be lovely.  
  
Either way we're leaving in two days. If there are any more preparations you need to make, now's the time.  
  
Sam  
we're all ready, cap  
  
Wanda  
If the briefing is at 6 we'll probably make dinner a little later than usual  
  
Is 8 okay?  
  
Natasha  
That would be great, thanks!  
  
Rhodey  
Sounds good  
Looks like I missed a prank?  
  
Tony <3  
platypus!! youre back!  
  
Sam  
don't even think about it, rhodes  
  
you're banned from the prank war forever  
  
Rhodey  
(Winking Face )  
  
Tony <3  
oh my god, you did not  
  
I'm afraid to ask.  
  
Tony <3  
sam, you fool  
  
did you try to prank him?  
  
Sam  
I've learnt my lesson  
  
Rhodey  
You're about a hundred years too early to prank me  
  
I was Tony's college roommate  
  
Tony <3  
oh please, you were worse than me  
  
Rhodey  
Beg to differ  
  
I never ended up in jail  
  
Tony <3  
thats only cause you ran faster than me  
  
dick  
  
Rhodey  
Don't hate the player, hate the game  
  
Sam  
anyway, I'm going to the gym. Anyone wanna spar?  
  
Sure, I'll be down in five.  
  
Natasha  
Give me ten  
  
Rhodey  
I'll be there  
  
Tony <3  
brucey, terminator, see you in the lab  
  
Bucky  
roger that  
  
Bruce  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
Clint  
sure, ill just be here suffering  
  
have fun  
  
Tony <3  
we will (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
7:11 PM  
Wanda  
Dinner is ready for whoever wants it  
  
We'll put the leftovers in the fridge  
  
Thanks, we'll be right there.  
  
Vision  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
9:30 PM  
Clint  
my hairs okay by the way  
  
thanks for everybodys concern  
  
Bucky  
couldn't be happier  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/128302/128302_900.png)  
  
Bucky  
(Smiling Face With Halo )  
  



	3. Run Forrest Run

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:29 AM  
im hungry and cold where are you  
  
7:11 AM  
Good morning to you too, Tony.  
  
dont give me that, you traitor  
  
how dare you deprive me of my favorite pillow  
  
You'll survive.  
  
(Loudly Crying Face )  
  
you monster, have you no sympathy?  
  
Apparently not  
  
how dare  
  
I wanted to wake you up with blowjobs  
  
now im hungry and horny and youre not here  
  
There's oatmeal in the fridge if you want it.  
  
oatmeal is no substitute for cock, steven  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Okay, fine, I'm sorry. I went for a run with Sam.  
  
yeah I figured  
  
blowjobs later?  
  
Sure, if you want.  
  
if I want he says  
  
get your ass up here, ill show you what I want  
  
I'm still at the park.  
  
steven grant rogers  
  
are you texting and running?  
  
No, we're taking a break.  
  
Sam wanted coffee.  
  
good  
  
I thought id have to report you to the authorities  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
You can try.  
  
nah, id miss you too much  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
You should go get that oatmeal. I'll be back in a flash.  
  
run forrest run!  
  
?  
  
no  
  
no no no no NO.  
  
run faster were watching that movie right now  
  
Okay? (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
im serious, this is a crisis  
  
blowjobs can wait  
  
Wow.  
  
I never thought I'd hear you say that.  
  
youre not hearing anything, its a text  
  
except the cracking of my heart at your ignorance, you poor poor soul  
  
Okay, calm down, we'll watch your forest movie.  
  
reading that sentence physically pained me  
  
I love you but I really don't care.  
  
youre a dick but I love you anyway  
  
Right back at you (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
now haul ass, I want my pillow back  
  
Aye aye, Sir (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
4:21 PM  
okay so apparently ive been courtly invited to the white house by mr secretary himself  
  
pep says he wants me to swing by in two days  
  
4:25 PM  
Ross?  
  
thats the one  
  
Is it about the UN treaty?  
  
theyre accords  
  
but yeah I think so  
  
That's weird.  
  
I thought they weren't even finished.  
  
he only needs un approval now  
  
Are you serious?  
  
The first draft was awful, who the hell approved that?  
  
okay first of all if anyone asks youve never read that draft  
  
I wasnt supposed to show you  
  
Why not? It concerns all of us!  
  
yeah I know but its top secret and letting you read it was technically illegal  
  
I can't just ignore it now!  
  
If Ross goes through with this he can use the Avengers however he wants. We can't let him have that sort of power over us.  
  
okay slow down  
  
its not like hed be the one making decisions, theres a whole council behind it  
  
the un hasnt even approved them yet  
  
And if they do?  
  
then ill handle it  
  
trust me, ross is a bastard but those accords have to go through a lot of hands to actually be implemented and most of them are reasonable  
  
We should handle it together.  
  
of course  
  
but legal minefields are my specialty, you know that  
  
I can handle it  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm sorry, I know you're much better at this than I am.  
  
flatterer  
  
It's the truth.  
  
So, the White House, huh?  
  
I guess my boyfriend's a pretty big deal.  
  
oh, like youve never been invited  
  
im pretty sure that pic you took with ellis is on his bedroom wall somewhere  
  
Still. I'm proud of you.  
  
okay  
  
thanks  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
You're adorable (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
shut up  
  
im more excited about mit to be honest  
  
Your presentation, right?  
  
Have you decided on a memory yet?  
  
yeah  
  
I think ill do the last time I saw them before the crash  
  
That's very brave of you, Tony.  
  
meh  
  
go big or go home, right?  
  
I'm serious.  
  
I still can't believe you made something like that. It's incredible.  
  
im just glad I finally get to show it off  
  
helen and bruce really outdid themselves  
  
It wouldn't have been possible without you.  
  
okay whats with all the compliments?  
  
if you want another blowjob you just have to ask  
  
Can't I be proud of my boyfriend when he's being incredible?  
  
4:41 PM  
(I know you're blushing right now and I love you)  
  
(you will never find proof)  
  
(Jarvis sent me pictures)  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
anyway itll be great  
  
pep put together this whole speech about challenges and future problems  
  
You wrote it yourself, I saw you do it.  
  
lies  
  
I just wanna tell them to break some eggs  
  
And give them money.  
  
obviously  
  
they deserve a chance  
  
(Like I said. Incredible (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart))  
  
((Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart))  
  
Do you have any plans for the B.A.Retro-Framing after this? I mean, you're pretty much field testing it every day.  
  
you know you could just use the acronym  
  
Over my dead body.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
nah I mean its still pretty volatile. not to mention expensive  
  
It worked for Bucky though, didn't it?  
  
mostly yeah  
  
a couple more weeks and he might be close to field ready  
  
Really? That's amazing!  
  
He's been wanting to go back out there for months.  
  
god knows why but yeah  
  
id say hes doing better than ever but the damn trigger words are still there  
  
Healing is a process. You'll figure it out.  
  
thanks for the confidence but I have absolutely no idea how  
  
barf wasnt made to erase memories, just to give closure  
  
That's the most important thing right now anyway.  
  
You've already helped him so much, he always tells me that.  
  
yeah I know  
  
I cant even count how many pies hes baked me  
  
I think im getting fat  
  
Well, most people gain some pounds at your age. It's only natural.  
  
shut up  
  
I swear to god if you still have abs when youre 80 ill fucking kill someone  
  
You'd love it.  
  
thats besides the point  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I promise if I still have abs when I'm eighty I'll keep you in shape too so you don't feel out of place.  
  
oh no I take it back  
  
Too late.  
  
You'll do crunches 'til the day you die.  
  
in that case you can just kill me now  
  
get the same results  
  
If you actually manage death by crunches I will be very impressed.  
  
is that a dare?  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
good  
  
id rather watch you do crunches anyway  
  
5:01 PM  
Sorry, Hill just called me.  
  
And I think we both know that you watching me work out never ends well for whoever else is in the room.  
  
they can deal  
  
are you all set for your mission?  
  
Yeah, just hammering out the details.  
  
youre sure you dont need more backup?  
  
you could take vision along  
  
We'll be fine. If we take more people Rumlow will probably notice us ahead of time.  
  
And Vision stands out as it is.  
  
right  
  
im just worried  
  
Rumlow is an asshole but he's far from the most dangerous person we've ever fought.  
  
And this is the best lead we've had on him in months. I don't want to blow it.  
  
yeah that makes sense  
  
We'll be fine.  
  
Don't worry about me.  
  
thats literally impossible  
  
but ill try to rein it in  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I love you  
  
love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
im on my way to the lab, ill talk to you later?  
  
Alright  
  
See you later, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
see you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	4. Now they call us heroes

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 1:24 AM  
bye sweetcheeks  
  
have a good flight (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
1:28 AM  
Thanks, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Did I wake you up?  
  
nah  
  
couldnt sleep anyway  
  
I think ill go tinker w something for a while  
  
Alright.  
  
Try to get some sleep later, okay?  
  
sure thing  
  
I love you, fly safe  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:51 PM  
You were right, Nigeria is something else.  
  
I know right?  
  
try some garri while youre there, its fucking epic  
  
I will.  
  
We're at a market in Ikorodu right now, Wanda's looking for souvenirs.  
  
youre not in lagos yet?  
  
We'll go in tomorrow. Sam's a little jetlagged so we're just laying low for now.  
  
then maybe the market isnt your best option  
  
Are you kidding? I haven't felt this lost in a crowd since Times Square 2012.  
  
Even Nat would have trouble finding someone here.  
  
cant argue with that  
  
btw if you could find some spices for vision thatd be great  
  
hes been a little down lately  
  
Really?  
  
Do you know why?  
  
no idea  
  
honestly I think hes just bored  
  
hes been working on a way to look more human so he can go outside the compound  
  
He can go out whenever he wants.  
  
technically yeah  
  
I dont think he likes getting stared at all that much though  
  
It's awful that he has to deal with that.  
  
Vision is saving lives every day, the least people should do is accept him for who he is.  
  
thats a nice sentiment but people are assholes  
  
Just let them say something. I'll sort them out.  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I kinda love how youre still itching to fight bullies in back allies  
  
...Bucky told you about that, huh.  
  
wish I couldve seen it  
  
I bet you were a spitfire  
  
You're one to talk.  
  
Rhodey said you used to blackmail people with their browser history.  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
betrayed. by my own brother  
  
So it's true?  
  
yeah im not proud of that  
  
to be fair I only did it to people who hurt my friends  
  
I mean, I can't really judge.  
  
I took a lot of punches back in the day but I got some hits in too.  
  
My mother screamed herself hoarse the one time Bucky and I actually put someone in the hospital.  
  
holy shit, did you really?  
  
He tried to feel up Bucky's sister on her way to school.  
  
I don't regret it.  
  
wow what a dick  
  
yeah no, I probably wouldve done the same  
  
That's not to say I'm proud of using violence.  
  
I used to have a lot of anger issues back in the day.  
  
and now they call us heroes. imagine that  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Funny how that works.  
  
yeah  
  
speaking of heroes, friday got another ping for that spider guy  
  
You're still watching him?  
  
never hurts to keep our options open  
  
maybe we can trade barton for him or something  
  
Funny.  
  
So you're thinking of recruiting him?  
  
I dont know, maybe?  
  
we dont really need the extra backup right now but we dont know what the future holds  
  
That sounds so ominous.  
  
after what happened in new york id say its pretty reasonable  
  
Fair enough.  
  
Do you know who he is?  
  
no clue  
  
but hes probably somewhere in queens. friday only catches him in the same 15 mile radius  
  
Well, if she finds him he might be worth looking into.  
  
definitely  
  
he uses this weird tensile net fluid, I dont know where he gets it from  
  
but I want it  
  
What would you use it for?  
  
oh boy where do I begin  
  
I could tape clint to the ceiling for that shit he pulled with my tablet  
  
(Expressionless Face ) Why am I not surprised?  
  
the prank war is serious business, steve. you of all people should know that  
  
I covered my bases. I'm safe.  
  
ohohohoho  
  
bold statement, sugarplum  
  
That's why I'm making it.  
  
im seriously tempted to make you regret that  
  
Bring it on, sweetcheeks.  
  
damn  
  
I have the weirdest boner right now  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Sorry, I gotta go, we're going back to home base.  
  
sure you are  
  
were gonna continue this when you get back here  
  
prepare yourself  
  
I'm ready.  
  
well see about that  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
6:59 PM  
We're back at base. Hill says we'll probably go dark at 1500 tomorrow.  
  
alright  
  
plenty of time to bother you then  
  
You never bother me (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
thats a bold faced lie  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
but ill take it  
  
im packing my shit for washington rn. did you know I have four red thongs in my underwear drawer?  
  
I did not know that, no.  
  
but you know at least two of them. intimately (Smirking Face )  
  
Well.  
  
They're hard to forget.  
  
I dont have time to reminisce but if I did id put one on right now  
  
Please no pictures.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
scared youll ruin your image, cap?  
  
The walls are paper thin and we only have one bathroom.  
  
Plus I'm sharing the room with four other guys.  
  
kinky  
  
Not in the slightest.  
  
But it does make it hard to think about you.  
  
(Smirking Face ) makes it hard, huh?  
  
...  
  
You're terrible.  
  
you love it  
  
Not as much as you love making me squirm.  
  
cant deny that  
  
peppers calling me, I think I gotta go  
  
Okay  
  
I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
if the timezones allow it  
  
I gotta be in washington pretty early  
  
I'm five hours ahead of you actually (Winking Face )  
  
oh shit whoops I had it backwards  
  
ill text you then  
  
Good to know that even the great Tony Stark makes regular people mistakes.  
  
I cant believe you can say that after watching me blow up the toaster  
  
That wasn't a regular mistake.  
  
You tried to power it with repulsor energy.  
  
to be fair that wouldve worked in theory  
  
But it didn't.  
  
the bittersweet woe of science  
  
If bittersweet smells like melting plastic then yeah.  
  
hush you  
  
okay peps starting to sound mad, I should run  
  
Save yourself.  
  
will do  
  
love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	5. Spiders and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I almost forgot to upload today. Bad Kandi xD I hope you enjoy this one!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:54 AM  
im on the plane now. nat told me you just left for lagos so I just wanted to check in before you drop off the map  
  
7:01 AM  
That's really sweet of you, thank you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
You're on your way to the White House?  
  
yup  
  
Well, don't sound too excited (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
im really not  
  
but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do  
  
Even if that includes talking to Ross.  
  
exactly  
  
Keep me up to date on that?  
  
ill tell you all about it when you get back  
  
hopefully there wont be much to tell  
  
Knowing him there will be.  
  
yeah probably  
  
did you enjoy the market?  
  
Yeah, very much. We got some Ehu and Ogiri Okpei for Vision.  
  
ill just pretend like I know what that is  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Really though, I wish we had more time to stay. It's a beautiful country.  
  
see if you can make it to tarkwa bay after you kick rumlows ass  
  
I'm pretty sure we'll just go straight home.  
  
Sam keeps staring at his phone.  
  
ohohohoho (Smirking Face )  
  
tell me more tell me more  
  
like does she have a facebook?  
  
As if you'd need that to find her (Winking Face )  
  
He's not telling me anything.  
  
But he has this dopey smile on his face whenever he thinks I'm not looking, so really he's telling me everything.  
  
awwww  
  
I cant wait to meet her  
  
They're probably not at that stage yet.  
  
I shall endeavor to wait  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Don't tell him I told you about it. He thinks he's being sneaky. It's adorable.  
  
let me guess, nat has her name, face and address already?  
  
She's restraining herself I think.  
  
Sam hasn't told us anything but he really seems to like whoever he's talking to.  
  
well then  
  
lets hope for the best  
  
Yeah, let's.  
  
Maybe he can be a new target for Clint's 'whipped' jokes. Take the heat off us.  
  
lol (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
clints a hypocrite anyway. have you seen the way he looks at laura?  
  
and hes more whipped for lila than anyone ive ever seen  
  
That's true.  
  
To be fair she's very easy to love.  
  
oh god no  
  
you got caught in her web!!  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) She's a kid, not a spider.  
  
I bet nat has been training her  
  
its some kind of superpower  
  
wrapped-around-your-finger woman in the making  
  
...Maybe leave the naming thing to the professionals.  
  
hey im good at branding!  
  
You made a million dollar memory-altering machine. And you named it BARF.  
  
(Party Popper )(Party Popper ) you used the name!!  
  
and its cute that you think it only cost millions  
  
Please spare me the sum, I'll probably cry.  
  
sure, you just keep living in denial  
  
thats what you get for dating a billionaire  
  
As long as you don't spend that kind of money on me I can deal.  
  
you never let me have any fun  
  
I'm Captain America, it's my brand.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I love you so much  
  
Random, but always appreciated (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/128914/128914_900.png)  
  
We're taking a short break. I really love it here.  
  
wow thats pretty  
  
enjoy your lunch  
  
Thanks (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Enjoy your breakfast.  
  
wow, perfect timing (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I was about to dig in  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/128631/128631_900.png)  
  
That looks delicious. They serve this on a plane?  
  
they do when youre tony stark  
  
Right, of course.  
  
I'd show you my C-rations but I don't think they're as appealing.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) yeah I cant complain  
  
also im pretty sure theyre not called that anymore  
  
They taste better either way.  
  
Is Pepper eating with you?  
  
nah thats happy  
  
hes gonna drive me around washington  
  
Say hi to him from me.  
  
will do  
  
he says to tell you to stay safe  
  
Thanks, I will.  
  
Tell him not to worry about me.  
  
he looks sufficiently embarrassed now, thank you for that  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) Always happy to serve.  
  
I know you are (Winking Face )  
  
anyway, I gotta talk strategy with happy now  
  
ross is meeting me at the airport  
  
Really?  
  
That's odd.  
  
nah im pretty sure he just wants to be all buddy buddy with me  
  
any advice?  
  
Just be yourself.  
  
wow  
  
pep would kill you for telling me that  
  
He asked specifically for you. I'm sure whatever he wants is tied into your public persona. You should play the part. Figure out what he wants.  
  
thats... actually not a bad idea  
  
thanks  
  
I wish I could be there with you.  
  
same  
  
id rather kick some hydra ass than see ross right now but oh well  
  
if wishes were fishes  
  
If wishes were fishes you'd buy the Pacific.  
  
fishes isnt a word dear  
  
but also yes  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) You used it first, hypocrite.  
  
Okay, I have to go, break's over. We're switching to tac gear.  
  
I'll be in blackout until tomorrow morning at least.  
  
okay  
  
come back safe, I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Have fun at MIT later. And good luck with Ross.  
  
thanks (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) ill tell you all about it tomorrow  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Bye, Tony  
  
bye steve  
  
10:05 PM  
hey I know youre in blackout rn but I wanted to say good luck  
  
10:11 PM  
and its nothing bad but could you call me when you read this? if youre not busy  
  
which you probably will be, mission and all  
  
but I met someone at mit and they said some things and I really want to talk about it  
  
so yeah  
  
10:39 PM  
I love you, please be safe (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
10:43 PM  
call me anytime  
  



	6. The ball starts rolling

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:55 PM  
steve what the fuck happened out there?  
  
people are freaking out  
  
4:12 PM  
were you in that explosion??  
  
7:46 PM  
steve im climbing up the fucking walls and no ones telling me anything  
  
please just tell me youre okay  
  
9:48 PM  
I'm okay  
  
oh thank god  
  
Our intel was wrong.  
  
Rumlow blew himself up and Wanda lost control of her powers when she tried to stop it.  
  
A lot of people died.  
  
yeah I know  
  
its all over the news  
  
is she okay?  
  
No.  
  
are you?  
  
No  
  
fuck  
  
ross is flipping his shit over this  
  
Don't  
  
Not right now.  
  
I'm not in the right head space.  
  
shit of course  
  
im sorry  
  
where are you?  
  
We're on our way out  
  
okay  
  
ill order dinner, we can just take it easy tonight  
  
I thought you were in Massachusetts.  
  
I went home  
  
Okay  
  
I'm sorry, I don't think I'm good company right now. I should just go to bed.  
  
thats okay too  
  
whatever you need  
  
Thank you  
  
not for that  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too  
  
you should get some sleep on the plane  
  
I don't think I can  
  
want me to stay awake with you?  
  
No, you need to sleep.  
  
…  
  
Just say it.  
  
pot kettle  
  
phew okay I mightve choked on that  
  
Feel better?  
  
very  
  
it wasnt your fault  
  
I know it wasn't, but it was.  
  
I feel that so much, you have no idea  
  
but youre wrong  
  
There's no point in saying that, you know that.  
  
I know  
  
im saying it anyway  
  
it wasnt. your. fault.  
  
10:01 PM  
Thank you.  
  
it wasnt  
  
I know.  
  
Thank you.  
  
10:07 PM  
I just read your messages from yesterday.  
  
Did something happen?  
  
10:10 PM  
that can wait  
  
get some sleep first  
  
10:15 PM  
Okay  
  
I love you  
  
I love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	7. From Ross with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New format, yay! I'm always really self-conscious when I write this kind of official government-y language so I hope I did okay here xD If you spot any mistakes in phrasing or something, don't hesitate to tell me, I'd love some feedback. Thank you so much for reading!

From: thaddeus.ross@whitehouse.gov

To: t.stark@starkindustries.com

Subject: Sokovia Accords

Attached:  Sokovia_Accords_v.f_1.5.7.pdf (5 MB) 

Dear Mr Stark,

I am writing to inform you that the United Nations General Assembly has come to a decision regarding the Sokovia Accords. Find attached the finalized draft, signed by President Ellis and 91 member nations, that is awaiting your and your team members' signatures.

As mentioned in previous correspondence the Sokovia Accords are meant to enforce guidelines for the deployment of enhanced individuals in combat situations. As one such group the Avengers will henceforth fall under UN jurisdiction and no longer be recognized as a private organization. The exact details of this arrangement can be found in section 2, article 1, §3-12.

The UN believes that the implementation of the Sokovia Accords is the most effective way to reinstate the Avengers as a peace-keeping force and to strengthen the bond between our member nations, more of which are expected to sign the Accords in the following days. A press conference will be scheduled at earliest convenience as soon as all relevant signatures have been gathered.

I'd like to respectfully ask that you or one of your staff arrange a meeting at the Avengers Compound to ensure comprehensive and transparent communication regarding the current state of affairs. A definite response is expected by the time that the UN meets to ratify the Accords in Vienna five days from now. I regret to inform you that in the event that such a time frame cannot be met the UN reserves the right to retire any and all members of the Avengers that have not agreed to adhere to their terms.

Please let me know if you have any questions. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Best regards,  
T. Ross

* * *

Thaddeus E. Ross

Secretary of State  
U.S. Department of State  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW  
Washington, DC 20500 


	8. Accountability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really getting into it now ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:33 AM  
hes calling them sokovia accords  
  
7:36 AM  
Are you serious?  
  
publicity stunt  
  
people really hate us right now and hes taking advantage of it  
  
That's disgusting.  
  
and effective  
  
hes getting a lot of support  
  
I thought the Accords were still classified.  
  
to the public yeah  
  
not to foreign governments  
  
Fuck.  
  
yeah  
  
What can we do?  
  
youre not going to do anything  
  
ill handle this  
  
This concerns all of us, Tony. We should be a united front.  
  
and we will be, just not now  
  
I have to prepare our narrative  
  
Narrative?? This is about our principles!  
  
no, this is about politics  
  
which, no offense, you know very little about, so just let me handle this  
  
I do know politics.  
  
I know the kinds of strings that will get pulled if these accords are put into place.  
  
well, theyre going to be so we need to make the most of it  
  
7:44 AM  
Are you saying you want to support them?  
  
im saying we dont have a choice  
  
but also yes, I think there are some valid points in there  
  
Seriously?  
  
Did you read the same draft I did?? Because that was not valid in any way!  
  
again, you didnt read it  
  
and ross sent me the updated version  
  
You didn't show me that one.  
  
youll read it soon enough  
  
hes coming to the compound tomorrow  
  
Are you sure that's a good idea? Bruce will be there.  
  
obviously bruce can stay away if he wants, its not like hes an active avenger  
  
and its not my idea, im just telling you its going to happen  
  
I don't like this.  
  
yeah well, join the club  
  
ross wants to go public as soon as possible now that hes gathering signatures for the un  
  
How many are we looking at?  
  
105 so far but theyre going up by the hour  
  
Okay  
  
That's more than I expected.  
  
really?  
  
after what happened in lagos im surprised more people arent on board yet  
  
That wasn't our fault.  
  
You said so.  
  
its not about what was or wasnt our fault, its about our public image  
  
and we both know what thats looked like lately  
  
since ultron really  
  
Whatever we do, we do it to save lives.  
  
I can't believe that's being held against us right now.  
  
well, we also destroy homes and public property wherever we go, so  
  
And that's more important than human lives?  
  
of course not  
  
but try telling that to the people whose house got smashed by the hulk  
  
or whose children died because they didnt run fast enough  
  
We do the best we can. And it's awful, of course it is, but we can't save everyone.  
  
doesnt mean its not on us when they die  
  
7:50 AM  
Something happened, didn't it? Ross said something to you.  
  
7:52 AM  
not ross  
  
But someone did.  
  
Look, if we didn't do what we do there would be a lot more casualties than there already are. We can't let them take away our right to step in when we have to.  
  
jesus christ  
  
you cant measure the lives of the people we saved against those we killed  
  
I'm not measuring anything!  
  
just because we save people doesnt mean the deaths we caused arent on our hands  
  
we cant keep doing things the way we have, we CANT  
  
You think it doesn't kill me when people die on our watch? It does. Every time.  
  
I wish we could save everyone, I really do, but that's a pipe dream, Tony. All we can do is make the best decisions that we can. And that means we need to be able to make them in the first place.  
  
I'm not saying we shouldn't take responsibility but this is the wrong way to go about it. You know that.  
  
it doesnt matter if we like it or not, this is the way its gonna be  
  
105 countries, steve  
  
even wakanda signed them  
  
Wakanda?  
  
yeah  
  
apparently there were 11 wakandans at the ifid when the bomb went off  
  
king tchakas gonna give a speech at the un conference in vienna  
  
8:01 AM  
I can see that youre still online you know  
  
Sorry, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just trying to figure out how to say what I think.  
  
okay  
  
take your time  
  
8:03 AM  
I don't trust the UN to make the right choices for us. If there's a fight and I know I can help I can't just sit on my ass and wait for the go ahead. I can't.  
  
ross says theyll retire all the avengers that dont sign  
  
What??  
  
That's blackmail!  
  
no, theyre enforcing government issued accords  
  
and no matter what you say, we really need some kind of oversight  
  
weve gone unchecked for years, its time to step up and get a system in place  
  
We can do that internally.  
  
no we cant  
  
none of us are impartial  
  
And the UN is?  
  
why are you so against the un?  
  
Because they're people with agendas. And I can't allow the Avengers to become pawns in some political chess game.  
  
theres a reason we have a government steve  
  
not every organization is hydra in disguise  
  
I know that.  
  
But I can't let them take away our right to choose who we work for.  
  
that right is long fucking gone  
  
its either this or nothing  
  
I can't accept that.  
  
well thats too fucking bad because its happening anyway  
  
8:12 AM  
look, give me some time to negotiate with ross. if we go along with their demands for now we can probably make some of our own, something that gives us enough freedom to step up if things go south. they need the avengers, theyre not just going to ignore us  
  
8:24 AM  
Okay.  
  
If you say you can handle this then I'll trust you to do that.  
  
you can count on me  
  
I know I can.  
  
But please, whatever you do, run it by me first? I want this to be a team effort.  
  
ill do that  
  
Okay.  
  
I love you.  
  
love you too  
  
dont worry, we can figure this out  
  
I really hope we can.  
  
yeah me too  
  
8:29 AM  
I forwarded the new accords to you. for the love of god, whatever you do, dont tell ross I let you read these ahead of time  
  
I won't.  
  
Thank you.  
  
dont mention it  
  
9:33 AM  
They're so much worse than I thought.  
  
better than the first draft  
  
That's not saying much.  
  
This is really bad, Tony.  
  
yeah I know  
  
cant say we didnt have it coming though  
  
I guess we did.  
  
You really think you can salvage this?  
  
I sure hope so  
  
wont know until we try  
  
Right.  
  
By the way, the person who said something to you, that's who you were texting me about after MIT, right?  
  
9:40 AM  
yeah  
  
Do you still want to talk about it?  
  
yeah  
  
it was charles spencers mum  
  
she gave me a picture  
  
Who's Charles Spencer?  
  
oh no one important  
  
just the kid we dropped a house on  
  
9:45 AM  
Jesus Christ  
  
I'm sorry, Tony.  
  
not sorrier than I am  
  
Charles' death is on all of us. You shouldn't have had to deal with that alone.  
  
yeah well  
  
im the one who made ultron in the first place so its kinda on me  
  
You didn't know he was going to turn out the way he did.  
  
that doesnt excuse that I made him  
  
It's not an excuse, it's a fact.  
  
You couldn't have known.  
  
and yet charles spencer died  
  
It's a tragedy that he did. I'm not trying to make light of that.  
  
I know  
  
fuck this sucks  
  
Tell me about it.  
  
I kind of desperately want a hug now  
  
do you want to come up for lunch later?  
  
Of course.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
thanks  
  
Not for that.  
  
I love you.  
  
love you too  
  
I have to go but ill see you then  
  
See you later, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	9. The pinnacle of tact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a group chat chapter! These are always my favorites ;) I hope you enjoy it!

Avengers Assemble  
  
**Today** 4:39 PM  
Rhodey  
Okay, I know we said we were done talking about this for now but I have something to say and I think you all should hear it.  
  
Clint  
oh goodey  
  
Rhodey  
I've been thinking a lot about what Vision said. And whether or not it's true that us being who we are invites trouble I think it's important to understand that we can't save anyone if they don't trust us to protect them  
  
And no offense but the way we've been handling things doesn't inspire a lot of confidence  
  
Clint  
well I dont know what youve been doing but we saved the world. twice  
  
the least they can do is let us keep doing it  
  
Natasha  
It's not that simple, Clint  
  
Rhodey  
We need to take responsibility for our mistakes  
  
It doesn't matter that we made them while saving people, we still made them  
  
Clint  
we can do that without a fucking UN chaperone  
  
do a press conference, hold a charity ball  
  
hell, ill go door to door and personally apologize to the victims if thats what it takes  
  
Rhodey  
Just saying sorry isn't going to cut it at this point  
  
People want to see that we're being held accountable by someone other than ourselves  
  
The way we should be  
  
Sam  
that's great and all but if we let the government dictate whether or not we're allowed to help someone we'll have our hands tied. they can use us however they want  
  
Rhodey  
It's the UN, Sam  
  
Sam  
your point?  
  
Natasha  
Either way it's not up for discussion anymore  
  
We follow their lead or we retire, that's our choice  
  
Sam  
screw ross then, let's talk to the UN directly. maybe we can compromise  
  
Rhodey  
This IS the compromise  
  
And sometimes avoiding a fight is the best way to end a fight  
  
Clint  
the fuck kind of logic is that?  
  
Natasha  
This isn't about logic  
  
It's politics  
  
Clint  
so youre saying next time someone tries to blow up the world we should just stick our thumbs up our asses and wait?  
  
have a cup of tea maybe?  
  
Rhodey  
If someone blows up the world the UN would PROBABLY want us involved, don't you think?  
  
Clint  
and if they dont?  
  
Rhodey  
They're not stupid  
  
And we're not talking about a world ending crisis right now. This is about us, in this moment, and what we can do to gain back people's trust  
  
Sam  
so you're saying you have a plan?  
  
Rhodey  
I'm just saying that maybe we should make more of an effort to lay low and not cause any more public outrage  
  
At least for now  
  
Natasha  
The world already knows we exist. No amount of hiding will change that now  
  
Vision  
The mistakes we've made cannot be hidden either.  
  
Sam  
and the people we've saved count for nothing?  
  
if you hadn't been there new york would be gone from the map by now. along with most of the world  
  
Bruce  
People don't make statistics about how many we saved. They only see the death toll.  
  
Natasha  
And damage reports  
  
Sam  
you're seriously speaking for the accords, bruce? you?  
  
Bruce  
I think they're a necessary measure placed in the wrong hands.  
  
Ross is not the kind of person I would trust with my life.  
  
Clint  
yeah no I dont like em  
  
Wanda  
I feel the same way  
  
Ross doesn't seem like he's really interested in what's best for the world. More in his personal gain  
  
Natasha  
He's not going to lead the UN panel  
  
Sam  
but he's a big part of it  
  
Rhodey  
Look, none of us like Ross but sometimes you can't choose your battles  
  
Either we try to get along with him or he'll make our lives a living hell  
  
Clint  
what a rosy fucking future we got there  
  
Natasha  
Either way, if we manage to work with Ross we might still have a voice when it comes to the big decisions  
  
Sam  
might  
  
Natasha  
One hand on the wheel is better than none  
  
Clint  
jesus fucking christ  
  
this is seriously fucked  
  
Rhodey  
Couldn't have said it better myself  
  
Clint  
so now what?  
  
Natasha  
We're going to sit tight and see if Tony can do something about Ross  
  
In the meantime the rest of us have a decision to make  
  
Sam  
not much of a decision, is it?  
  
Bruce  
This is a huge step for all of us, Nat.  
  
Three days might not be enough to settle this.  
  
Natasha  
Which is exactly what Tony is trying to tell Ross  
  
Clint  
where the fuck is he anyway?  
  
and steve?  
  
Natasha  
They're busy  
  
Clint  
seriously??  
  
Natasha  
Drop it, Clint  
  
Clint  
okay fine fuck it  
  
its just the end of the team, who gives a shit, right?  
  
Rhodey  
Okay, seriously, you need to calm down  
  
No one is ending the team  
  
Clint  
look at us, were falling apart at the seams  
  
Vision  
We are not yet divided. If we can all agree on a unanimous decision the worst might not come to pass.  
  
Clint  
youre so fucking ominous  
  
whats the worst?  
  
Vision  
The end of the Avengers as we are now.  
  
5:02 PM  
Clint  
yeah no I dont want that  
  
Rhodey  
Nobody wants that  
  
Sam  
for real though, we should table this for now  
  
I think we all need to think about things on our own before we can talk about it as a group  
  
Wanda  
That's probably a good idea  
  
Natasha  
Okay  
  
I just want to say that no matter what decision you come to, we're going to figure this out together  
  
We're not letting go of this team so easily  
  
Clint  
hear hear  
  
Rhodey  
Definitely  
  
Bruce  
Someone should probably check on Tony and Steve.  
  
Sam  
what? why?  
  
Natasha  
They'll figure it out on their own. Don't worry about them  
  
Clint  
okay?  
  
what do you know?  
  
Natasha  
They lost someone today  
  
Clint  
oh  
  
someone we know?  
  
Natasha  
Only in passing  
  
I'll tell you later  
  
Or they will  
  
Clint  
todays just a great fucking day all around, isnt it  
  
Sam  
yup  
  
Rhodey  
You can say that again  
  
I think this calls for pizza and a couple cold ones  
  
Clint  
fuck yeah  
  
meet you in the kitchen  
  
Vision  
I will place an order. Does anyone want anything special?  
  
Sam  
just get the usual  
  
thanks  
  
Vision  
No problem.  
  
I've taken the liberty of adding a supplementary order of spring rolls for our Captain.  
  
Natasha  
I don't know if spring rolls will make him feel better  
  
But that's really sweet, Vision  
  
Bruce  
It's the thought that counts.  
  
Clint  
ill eat them if he doesnt want them  
  
Rhodey  
You are the pinnacle of tact  
  
Clint  
ill take that as a compliment  
  
Natasha  
See you in the kitchen  
  
7:31 PM  
Tony <3  
were coming down  
  
someone better have saved those spring rolls  
  
Clint  
you can rip them from my cold dead body  
  
Tony <3  
challenge accepted  
  
Clint  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  



	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prose chapter of the fic! It's the missing scene of the last chapter, Tony and Steve dealing with everything. I hope you enjoy it!

“So this is where you were.”

Steve didn't look up but his shoulders stiffened when Tony sat down next to him. He didn't shrug off the arm Tony put around him which was already more than Tony had expected. For a long moment they just sat in silence.

“I knew her as aunt Peggy, you know?”

Steve breathed in heavily and Tony rubbed a slow circle into his back. Then kept going when Steve didn't stop him.

“Always brought me little treats when she travelled. I think she was the first person to ever tell me I was an asshole.” Steve snorted a surprised laugh and Tony smiled. “Yeah. Remembered a moment later that I was only ten, I could see it in her face, but she didn't take it back. Made me feel kinda proud. Like she respected me as an adult.”

Steve let out an uneven breath, his hands clasped so tightly that Tony could see his knuckles stand out white. “I didn't know you two were close.”

“Dad loved her.” Tony stroked Steve's hair, silently glad when Steve leaned into the touch instead of pushing him away. “Always invited her for Christmas. Her and uncle Da–“ Tony bit his lip but Steve raised his head, giving him a weak smile. There were dried tear tracks on his face and Tony reached up to wipe them away as gently as he could.

“You can say his name, you know? I'm over it.”

“I know.” Tony kept tracing Steve's cheekbone with his thumb until Steve looked up at him. “I'm so sorry, Steve.”

He could see the tears threatening to well up in Steve's eyes again but Steve blinked them away, taking a shaky breath. “It's –“ His face crumpled. Tony's heart twinged at the pained wheeze Steve made. “She was still – she was all I had left when –“

“Hey,” Tony said quietly and Steve sobbed, his shoulders trembling when he finally sagged into Tony's hold, molding himself to his side. Tony wrapped his arms around him as Steve cried, big heaving gasps that tore at Tony's heartstrings.

“It's okay,” he said quietly, grabbing Steve's neck to pull him closer. “We're going to get through this. I promise.”

“Not fair,” Steve gasped out between sobs, clutching at Tony so hard he'd probably leave bruises. Tony couldn't care less. “She was your aunt, she – fuck, you shouldn't have to –“

“You better not be saying what I think you're saying.” Tony frowned. “You have a right to need comfort. And I want to be here for you.”

“Should be here for _you_ ,” Steve protested weakly and Tony shushed him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“All due respect? Shut up and cry. I'll be here.”

Steve laughed wetly, dissolving into hitching breaths that weren't quite sobs, and Tony held him through it with his face pressed into Steve's hair. He couldn't even imagine what Steve was going through right now. Peggy was Tony's aunt but to Steve she was so much more. His first love. The last connection to his old life, at least until Bucky made it back. And now she was – she was...

Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat. He'd never get to hear Peggy laugh at one of his ideas again. Never feel her hand on his shoulder, so different from Howard's or Obie's. He'd never even told her how much her support had meant to him all these years.

He probably could have. Fuck, Tony should have visited more often.

“Hey,” Steve said and Tony suddenly noticed that his hands were trembling where he was holding on to Steve, his body gone stiff. “Hey, it's okay.”

“No,” Tony said firmly, hugging Steve tighter as he grimaced, rubbing his face against Steve's shoulder. “No. I refuse to be a fucking feedback loop of sadness. Just no.”

Steve laughed quietly, his hands rubbing firm circles into Tony's back. It felt so good that Tony couldn't help the way he melted in his arms. Steve smelled like soap and the bread he'd baked earlier that day, but when Tony buried his nose in his neck there was just warm skin and _Steve_ and Tony gladly let it pull him in. He never felt more at home than he did here.

“How was she? I mean –“ Steve sniffled, quickly wiping his nose. “When you knew her. What was she like?”

Tony pulled away just enough to look at Steve, their arms still loosely wrapped around each others' waists. “She was –“ He averted his eyes, smiling as memories came flooding in. “So stubborn. She didn't give an inch, not on anything. I always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“She hasn't changed then,” Steve said and Tony was relieved to see a shaky but genuine smile on his face. “You should've seen her in the army. She was a spitfire. Didn't care what anyone said about her. Always charged head-first into battle.”

“Sounds like you have a type,” Tony said teasingly and Steve's smile widened as he lifted Tony's hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“I do,” he said, the look in his eyes making Tony's heart sing. Then he frowned. “That's not permission for you to keep being reckless in combat.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Tony said innocently and grinned when Steve swatted at him. “Hey. Spousal abuse.”

“We're not married.” Steve leaned forward to kiss Tony so softly that Tony's lips tingled with it before he laid on his side, pulling Tony down with him. They rolled over until Tony could spoon Steve comfortably, tucking his legs up and burying his face in Steve's neck. For a long moment they just breathed together and Tony could've nodded off to sleep like this if it weren't for the lingering tension in Steve's shoulders, the frustrations of today still hanging over them.

“I hate this,” Steve said eventually and Tony sighed, pulling him a little closer.

“Yeah. At least today can't get any worse.”

“It's not even noon. Don't jinx it.” Tony poked him in the side and Steve caught his hand, pulling it around to interlock their fingers on his chest. “I love you, Tony. You know that, right?”

Tony closed his eyes, squeezing Steve's hand. “I know. I love you too.”

“And no matter what happens with the... with everything.” Tony felt the pit that had made its home at the bottom of his stomach start to gape open, his heart picking up speed. “That won't change. I love you no matter what. Okay?”

“Okay.” His voice sounded choked and Steve must've heard it because he lifted Tony's hand and kissed his fingers one by one. Tony could feel tears well up in his eyes. “Fuck. This sucks.”

“It does,” Steve said quietly and Tony took a shaky breath, glad that Steve couldn't see his face right now. “But we'll get through this together. I promise.”

Tony leaned up to press a kiss just under Steve's jaw before he settled down on the pillow, feeling Steve's heart beat under their joined hands, just as fast and uneven as Tony's.

“Okay. Together.”


	11. From Tony with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, go, Tony!

From: t.stark@starkindustries.com

To: thaddeus.ross@whitehouse.gov

Subject: RE: Sokovia Accords

Attached:  sec_2_art_1_par_5_6_suggestions.pdf (32 KB) 

Dear Mr Secretary,

Thank you again for your visit. I hope that you enjoyed our hospitality as much as we enjoyed your company.

In the spirit of open communication I want to let you know that some of the Avengers do not feel comfortable signing the Accords as they are now. As you can imagine in the light of how the former agents among our team were exploited by HYDRA through SHIELD, government oversight is a very delicate matter. Nonetheless I am sure that we can find a solution that is satisfactory for all parties involved.

Upon further review of the Accords me and my associates have worked out a few suggestions regarding the phrasing of some of the paragraphs, particularly those concerning emergency situations and first response calls (section 2, article 1, §5 and §6). Please find them attached in the document above. With these minor adjustments I am sure we can come to an agreement that will allow all of the Avengers to set aside their grievances and place their trust in the hands of the United Nations panel.

I look forward to our continued correspondence.

Best regards,  
T. Stark

* * *

Avenger | Head of R&D at Stark Industries  
Avengers Compound, 102 E. Kent Street  
Fairport, NY 14450  
starkindustries.com


	12. Dressed in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chat! There will be a bunch of those littered around the story, so I hope you'll enjoy this one! Also, did YOU know Peggy's funeral took place in London? Because I didn't remember that until I rewatched the movie. Thanks for reading!

Red  
  
**Today** 6:11 AM  
Hey, Tony. I just wanted to check in and ask how you're doing  
  
6:47 AM  
a bit jetlagged but otherwise fine  
  
Yeah?  
  
yeah  
  
...  
  
okay fine  
  
the night wasnt fun but we got through it  
  
hes in the shower rn  
  
How is he?  
  
not great  
  
I tried to distract him with breakfast cupcakes  
  
It didn't work I take it  
  
not really  
  
even though they do have the best cupcakes in london  
  
Controversial opinion  
  
hard fact  
  
dont fight me on this  
  
Wouldn't dream of it  
  
But seriously, how are you holding up?  
  
as okay as we can be I think  
  
better now that were here  
  
gives it some closure in a way  
  
Take care of yourselves  
  
we are  
  
the funerals in three hours, im gonna try to make him get some more sleep first  
  
Good luck  
  
thanks, ill need it  
  
If you want to talk just ring me up  
  
okay  
  
thanks nat  
  
Don't mention it  
  
6:54 AM  
I still cant believe shes dead  
  
These things take time  
  
hes taking it so much harder than me  
  
which is understandable but I kinda feel out of my depth here  
  
im not good at this shoulder to cry on thing  
  
And who's your shoulder to cry on?  
  
im fine  
  
this phones my moral support bear right now  
  
I would've come if you'd asked  
  
which is why I didnt ask  
  
but thank you  
  
You're really okay?  
  
yeah  
  
And Steve?  
  
he will be  
  
Okay  
  
Give him a kiss from me  
  
no chance in hell  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
ill keep that one for myself  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
That one's for Steve  
  
Good luck  
  
thanks  
  
ill see you at the compound  
  
See you then  
  



	13. Chop off one head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Bucky. And the cats. So here you go, I hope you enjoy it!

Manchurian Candidate  
  
**Today** 9:39 AM  
hey  
  
10:21 AM  
dont ignore me  
  
10:44 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/131791/131791_900.png)  
  
10:48 AM  
okay, that's just disturbing  
  
are you okay?  
  
why wouldn't I be?  
  
dont play dumb, its not cute  
  
she was your friend too  
  
10:54 AM  
I'm grieving in my own way  
  
by ignoring steve?  
  
fuck off  
  
11:06 AM  
I'm sorry I didn't come with you  
  
I should've been there  
  
its okay  
  
I know this isnt easy  
  
how are you holding up?  
  
about as well as expected  
  
so not well  
  
yup  
  
that sucks  
  
yup  
  
11:09 AM  
I couldve found a way for you to be there you know  
  
nats good with disguises  
  
it's not that I didn't want to be there  
  
but it's not worth the risk  
  
the public doesn't know I'm alive, I'd like to keep it that way  
  
and?  
  
?  
  
theres something else  
  
you're not as smart as you think you are  
  
but im right arent I  
  
11:12 AM  
someone got killed in cleveland  
  
hydra  
  
you know them?  
  
he was never my handler but he was around  
  
I remember seeing him during recalibration  
  
so hes a tech guy  
  
was  
  
probably  
  
did he work on you?  
  
not that I remember  
  
but that still doesn't mean much  
  
one of the gaps?  
  
might be  
  
I still can't remember most of the 70s  
  
fuck  
  
okay  
  
so what did your source say?  
  
not a source  
  
I have an eye on most of the former hydra operators  
  
those that I cared enough to find anyway  
  
he defected?  
  
he did  
  
so you bugged his house?  
  
no  
  
I read the local paper from his town. there was an obituary  
  
clever boy  
  
...please never say that to me again  
  
fair enough  
  
so this guy got killed. why?  
  
that's what bothers me. I don't know  
  
might be after me or just information about me. maybe it's something completely unrelated  
  
your guess is as good as mine  
  
well thats not good  
  
do you want me to look into it?  
  
I'm already doing that  
  
honey  
  
please  
  
you know that I've been doing this for seventy years, right?  
  
you got nothing on me  
  
I know  
  
but jarvis does  
  
...I concede your point  
  
clever girl  
  
you made it worse  
  
why did you make it worse?  
  
because I live to make you suffer  
  
you know what, that explains a lot  
  
hardy har  
  
steve says hi by the way  
  
tell him hi back  
  
tell him I'm sorry I can't be there today  
  
do I look like a fucking pigeon?  
  
tell him yourself  
  
you're an asshole, you know that  
  
its been mentioned once or twice  
  
seriously, call him. hes worried  
  
I will  
  
good  
  
and keep me updated on that hydra thing. ill ring you up if I find something  
  
if jarvis finds something you mean  
  
what am I, chopped liver?  
  
a dick is what you are  
  
takes one to know one  
  
dick  
  
dick  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  



	14. Rock and a hard place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at those two dumbos. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 2:56 PM  
taking off now  
  
take care (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
You too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
5:11 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/132048/132048_900.png)  
  
I made a friend today.  
  
wow  
  
and here I thought I was the only squirrel in your life  
  
for shame, steve, for shame  
  
You're still my favorite.  
  
There are squirrels everywhere here. It's adorable.  
  
thats london for you  
  
dont play too nice with them or theyll never leave you alone  
  
I'll take that risk.  
  
How was your flight?  
  
same as ever  
  
nat just texted me that shes already in vienna  
  
Yeah, she sent me pictures.  
  
shame she has to be there alone though  
  
you could still join her if you want  
  
5:17 PM  
I bought you a ticket, you know  
  
its in your suitcase  
  
I'm not going to that conference.  
  
yes im aware  
  
but vienna is nice. im sure youd love it  
  
The last time I was there it wasn't so nice.  
  
okay  
  
im just saying  
  
Could we put this aside for now?  
  
I want to take a breather while I'm here.  
  
yeah I get that  
  
and usually I wouldnt push so much but were on a time limit here  
  
ross is already breathing down my neck for those signatures  
  
im sorry, I know the timing sucks  
  
Who signed?  
  
so far?  
  
vision, rhodey, nat and me  
  
bruce said hes probably gonna resign voluntarily  
  
I see.  
  
look, I know we disagree on this but I promise you, I can cut us a good deal with the un if you let me handle it  
  
we have to do this steve. you know we do  
  
Not like this.  
  
I can't put our fates in their hands, I just can't.  
  
I know you hate hearing it but we have no choice  
  
There's always a choice.  
  
not in this there isnt  
  
if you dont sign you resign  
  
Maybe that's our better option then.  
  
5:29 PM  
youd go that far?  
  
just leave the team like that?  
  
If it keeps us off the government roster, yes.  
  
I don't want us to become political chess pieces.  
  
so you want to bench us??  
  
I thought your whole point was that you want to keep fighting the good fight  
  
There are other ways to do that.  
  
no  
  
steve, please tell me you didnt just suggest that  
  
I'm not suggesting anything.  
  
I'm just saying that I won't stop going where people need my help. And if the government wants to make that harder for me, it's not going to stop me.  
  
youll be a criminal  
  
I'll be helping.  
  
jesus christ  
  
do you know what that would mean for you? for me??  
  
ive signed the accords, do you want to make me your fucking enemy?  
  
We're not going to be enemies, Tony, Jesus.  
  
But if wanting to help means I'll have to resign, then I'd rather do that.  
  
fucking hell  
  
I cant do this over the phone  
  
Alright.  
  
were gonna talk this through as soon as you get back  
  
dont think this is over  
  
I'm not going to change my mind, Tony.  
  
guess I have my work cut out for me then  
  
cause I AM gonna change your mind  
  
5:37 PM  
I'm not going to sign.  
  
5:40 PM  
we'll talk about it  
  
like two civilized adults who love each other  
  
okay?  
  
Okay.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you too  
  
come home safe, okay?  
  
I will.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	15. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the Brutasha tag comes through :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Bruce  
  
**Today** 8:31 AM  
Good morning, Nat (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Was the hotel as nice as you thought?  
  
Nicer. They have lemon-scented bath bombs  
  
Isn't it 2 in the morning over there? What are you doing up?  
  
Don't worry, I'll go to sleep in a bit.  
  
Tony kept me up all night.  
  
Sudden stroke of genius?  
  
No. Worrying about Steve.  
  
Ah  
  
It's weighing on all of us but Tony is taking it really hard.  
  
He wants to convince Steve to sign.  
  
Unstoppable force meet immovable object  
  
Exactly.  
  
You think they'll find a compromise?  
  
I really hope they do.  
  
But you don't think so  
  
Do you?  
  
No. This is bigger than all of us  
  
We've never had to prove ourselves on such a global scale  
  
I guess we had that coming  
  
Amen to that.  
  
I'm really proud of you, you know?  
  
That's nice to hear. Why is that?  
  
For saying you'll resign. I'm glad you're putting your comfort above the team  
  
You deserve to be done with all this  
  
Thank you for saying that.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you too  
  
Vienna is beautiful. I wish you were here with me  
  
Maybe next time.  
  
Hopefully  
  
How long until the conference starts?  
  
Six hours  
  
I'm a little nervous to be honest  
  
Nervous? You?  
  
Believe it or not, super spies get nervous too  
  
I know you do.  
  
I just didn't think a conference would qualify as a reason.  
  
It normally wouldn't, you're right  
  
But there's a lot riding on this one  
  
You'll do great, I know it.  
  
Thank you  
  
I think I'll take a stroll around town first, go sightseeing  
  
You do that. I have a mattress calling my name.  
  
Good night (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) Sweet dreams  
  
I'll try (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
5:41 PM  
Turn on the news  
  
5:47 PM  
Holy hell.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
5:49 PM  
Nat?  
  
I can't reach Tony  
  
Is he with you?  
  
Please answer my question.  
  
Yes.  
  
Okay  
  
I'll find him.  
  
Thank you  
  



	16. It's official

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
NATIONAL CAPITAL JUDICIAL REDION  
REGIONAL TRIAL COURT  
BRANCH 264  
NEW YORK CITY

**ORDER OF ARREST**

CRIM. CASE NO.  
R-PSG-18-02657-CR

PEOPLE OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA,

-versus-

JAMES B. BARNES,  
Accused.

x-----------------------------------------x

**TO ANY OFFICER OF THE LAW;**

You are hereby commanded to arrest the person/s **JAMES B. BARNES** who is/are to be found at **Avengers Compound, 102 E. Kent Street, Fairport, NY 14450** or elsewhere, and who stand charged before me of the crime of **First Degree Murder** and **Terrorism** and to bring him/her/them before me to be dealt with in accordance with the law.

The BAIL for the release of the aforementioned accused is fixed at USD60,000.00 which may be furnished by the accused either by depositing the amount thereof with the nearest internal revenue or provincial, city or municipal treasurer who should transmit the same to this Court, or by furnishing a personal bail subscribed by two or more solvent sureties. The peace officer making this arrest is hereby authorized to discharge from custody the accused after furnishing the bail in the manner herein above indicated which must be stated in the return thereof.

NEW YORK CITY;

This 3rd day of October 2016.

GLENN E. STRATFORD, J.D  
Judge

1st Endorsement:

Respectfully transmitted to the Station Commander of **New York City Police Station** , requesting service and to return the proof of service within 20 days from receipt thereof.

ATTY. NOEL ALEXIS D. RIMANDO  
Branch Clerk of Court

Copy Furnished.


	17. The ball is rolling

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:37 AM  
a bunch of cops just showed up at the compound to arrest bucky  
  
I told them to shove their arrest warrant up their ass, hope youre not mad  
  
WHAT.  
  
Why??  
  
because its bullshit  
  
No, why did they want to arrest him?? How did they even know he was at the Compound?  
  
they say he set off a bomb  
  
in vienna  
  
Vienna?? When would he have gone there?  
  
EXACTLY!  
  
bail was 60k, those bastards probably wanted me to get involved  
  
well guess what I fucking will  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
youll see  
  
something big and flashy  
  
you wont miss it  
  
Tony, this is serious.  
  
oh trust me im well aware of that  
  
ill go through the proper legal channels, dont worry  
  
peppers on the way  
  
That's not what I'm worried about.  
  
Why would they think that Bucky was involved in this?  
  
theres video evidence  
  
which is pretty fucking funny cause ive got security footage of him sitting on the fucking couch watching himym reruns  
  
but friday says their evidence is legit, not a doctored tape  
  
How is that possible?  
  
thats what im trying to find out  
  
theyre gonna ask why we didnt turn him in if hes been in the compound all this time  
  
Because he's innocent!  
  
yeah well  
  
theres a ton of evidence from the shield purge that proves hes not  
  
He was brainwashed!  
  
yes im aware  
  
and ill prove it, I promise  
  
What, in court?  
  
You want him to stand trial?  
  
hes gonna have to  
  
I mean I could bail him out of this probably but that wont make things better  
  
Why not?  
  
are you serious?  
  
if I shut these guys down someone else will step up to tear him down eventually  
  
better to clear the air now  
  
He shouldn't have to. He's a victim.  
  
you and I know that but the court doesnt  
  
Doesn't change that he shouldn't be prosecuted for crimes he was forced to commit.  
  
Are you sure you can't do anything to get him out of this?  
  
...are you seriously in favor of me just throwing money at the problem?  
  
If it keeps him from having to be in that stand like a criminal then yeah.  
  
wow  
  
no offense but thats stupid  
  
hes gonna have to stand trial for all of this eventually  
  
It wasn't him!  
  
still his face and body in all the surveillance tapes  
  
look, ill get him pardoned, he just has to show up in court and look pretty  
  
This isn't funny, Tony.  
  
He's only just starting to feel alright about himself again and a trial like that could really set him back!  
  
its only for a few days  
  
you cant keep him safe from the world forever  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
hes gonna go back out there eventually. he WANTS to  
  
and when that happens you cant hold his hand through it either  
  
That's completely different.  
  
is it?  
  
YES!  
  
I know he can handle himself, I just don't want people to see him as a criminal!  
  
thats gonna happen either way  
  
hes a mass murderer, steve. and im saying that as his friend  
  
I can't believe you right now.  
  
If they brand him as a murderer in a public trial people are always going to see him that way. He'll never be able to live a normal life.  
  
that normal life was gone seventy fucking years ago when he followed you into battle, steve  
  
and if people see him as a criminal hes just gonna have to work harder to change their minds  
  
That stigma will never go away. Once a murderer, always a murderer.  
  
wow  
  
so im still the merchant of death to you too, huh  
  
What?  
  
No! Tony, that's not at all what I meant!  
  
what did you mean then?  
  
I've seen how people handle murder trials these days. They're a big spectacle, fodder for the press. I don't want that to be how Bucky returns into the public eye.  
  
That's all I meant.  
  
the king of wakanda died, steve. of course its gonna be public  
  
its only gonna get worse when they realize bucky was with us all this time. after what happened in lagos this could really fuck us over  
  
Tony, please.  
  
If there's anything you can do, I'm begging you, please try.  
  
Please.  
  
...fine  
  
I can talk to the police about it. see if theyll keep this under wraps  
  
Thank you.  
  
And for what it's worth, I've never once thought you were a murderer.  
  
Anyone with half a braincell would agree.  
  
yeah well  
  
guess most of america doesnt have that  
  
You're a hero, Tony.  
  
okay laying it on a bit thick now  
  
And the people know that.  
  
That's your legacy. None of those other things.  
  
Everything you've been given you've paid forward a thousand times over.  
  
No one can fault you for making mistakes. And those who do are idiots. My past self included.  
  
...thank you, steve  
  
It's the truth.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
4:51 PM  
looks like we wont have much of a choice in making this public or not  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/132290/132290_900.png)  
  
im sorry steve  
  
4:54 PM  
Yeah.  
  
I'm sorry too.  
  
ill handle this, I promise  
  
just trust me  
  
5:01 PM  
I do.  
  
Thank you  
  



	18. Friends will be friends

Tony opened the door just in time to see Bucky zip up his duffle bag, hair tucked under a baseball cap and his arm hidden by a leather jacket and glove. He didn't look up when Tony came in, closed the door with a quiet click and set down the small bag he'd brought with him.

"I thought I might find you here."

Bucky's shoulders stiffened before he took a deep breath and consciously relaxed. "Well, you found me." He shouldered his bag as he turned to face Tony with an unreadable expression. "Move."

"No." Bucky's eyes flared but Tony didn't stand down, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to talk."

"Move or I will move you."

Tony raised his hands. "You want to run away? Fine. Do it after I've said my piece."

Bucky's face twisted into a grimace for a split second before it smoothed out into a blank mask. “The king died, did you hear? Right there on the scene. How do you think his son felt watching that?”

Tony frowned. “Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't you.”

“Of course it was.” Bucky smiled humorlessly. “Don't you read the papers?”

“I can fix this. I promise you I can fix this, just give me time to –“

“What?” Bucky glared at him. “Clear my name? You really think it's gonna matter that I didn't kill these people when I have 147 confirmed kills under my belt? And that's just as the Winter Soldier. If they find out I was a sniper in World War Two, then –“

"Okay." Tony took a step further into the room, keeping himself between Bucky and the door. The gesture didn't go unnoticed if the narrowing of Bucky's eyes was anything to go by. "I know this seems bad. But if you leave now it won't make anything better."

"I'm putting everyone here in danger by staying," Bucky said, his hands clenching into fists. "I won't let you cover for me."

"Well I won't let you run away, so I guess we're at a stalemate here."

"What else can I do?" Bucky shouted, his calm facade giving way to frustrated anger. "It's over! If they find me they'll lock me in a box and throw away the key and there's nothing you or anyone else can -"

"We're gonna cut your hair."

Bucky's mouth snapped shut, twisting into a confused frown. Tony smiled wryly.

"Yeah. First step, make you look like James Barnes again. Get you as far away from the Winter Soldier image as possible. I already asked Helen for skin grafts, we're gonna make you a flesh glove and –"

"What?" Bucky cut in. "How does that help with –" He broke off, his eyes widening with realization. "You want me to stand trial."

"Yes."

"Why would you –"

"No. Just – listen to me." Tony stepped forward and took the duffle bag from him, throwing it on the bed. "I know running away feels like the easiest solution but it's not. 114 countries have signed these accords now, Bucky. And if you run they'll make us hunt you down, wherever you are. You'll never be able to stop looking over your shoulder and if worst comes to worst it'll be one of us pointing the barrel at you. I won't let you live like that. I can't."

Bucky swallowed heavily, his eyes darting between Tony's. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Stay here and let me do this my way." Bucky opened his mouth but Tony shushed him with a raised hand. "Not yours, not Steve's, not Fury's. Mine. All I'm asking is that you trust me to handle this. Do you trust me?"

Bucky looked at him for a long time with an unreadable look in his eyes before he nodded. "Yes. I trust you."

"Good." Tony reached out and tugged at a strand of Bucky's long hair, clicking his tongue. "You're not overly attached to this, are you? Cause I won't touch it if this is like, your spiritual connection to the new world or whatever –"

"You can cut it. It's fine." Bucky gripped his hair, twisting it around to look at the ends. "I just left it long for convenience."

"Well, let me fix that right now." Bucky gave him a surprised look and Tony put his hands on his hips with a cocky smirk. "What? I can't have any skills beyond engineering?"

Bucky smiled crookedly. "Pretty sure Steve wouldn't keep you around if you didn't."

"Harsh." Tony nodded at the bed. "Sit down. I don't have all day."

"I don't think I have the right scissors for this," Bucky said even as he sat on the bed, letting Tony grab one of his towels and drape it over his shoulders.

"Who do you think I am?" Tony asked haughtily, reaching inside his bag and brandishing the hair cutting scissors and electric razor he'd brought. "I always come prepared."

Bucky was silent as Tony wet his hair, brushing it with sure strokes before he separated the first strand, squeezing it between his fingers to pull it straight. The snipping sound of the scissors seemed almost unbearably loud in the room.

"What if they come here again? They know where I'm hiding."

"You're not hiding, you live here." Snip. "And they can't throw you in jail." Tony paused when Bucky snorted, frowning at the back of his head. "They can't. I bailed you out. The only way they'll have a reason to take you in is if you run. Don't be stupid, Bucky."

Bucky rolled his shoulders. "They'll find a way. They always do."

"Not as long as I'm here," Tony promised fiercely. "I swear on my life, no one can touch you while you're under my protection. And if you think the rest of the Avengers would let them get within ten feet of you you've got another thing coming. Especially Steve."

Bucky held perfectly still as Tony slowly but surely made his way across his head, shaping his hair into a semblance of what he'd seen on old war reels in his childhood, so concentrated on getting the sides even that he startled when Bucky spoke.

"I'm real glad you found Steve, you know?"

Tony paused but Bucky didn't turn to look at him.

"Must've been hard, those first few weeks. Still is, of course, but... I mean, I know what it's like to wake up and lose years." He shook his head. "But that's different. Never woke up knowing exactly what I lost. I don't think I could've taken it."

Tony swallowed heavily, rubbing stray hairs off his scissors. "I'm not the one who found him, Buck."

This time Bucky turned to look at him, his eyes boring into Tony's. "Weren't you?"

Tony had nothing to say to that.

"Besides, I've seen how he is with you." Bucky smiled. "Never seen him so happy. I'm glad you were there when I wasn't."

"That's –" Tony cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "He's happier with you here too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Bucky finally looked away and Tony took a deep breath to ground himself. "But that's different."

"It is." Tony squeezed another strand between his fingers, straightening it before he cut it off. "But not less important."

They were silent after that, both lost in their own thoughts as Tony finished cutting Bucky's hair, cleaning up the edges with his electric razor. When he was finally satisfied he stepped back and nodded appreciatively.

"I must say, you clean up very nicely, Mr Barnes."

Bucky snorted, rubbing at his metal wrist. "Not with this I don't."

"You have a right to your opinion. But also, you're wrong." Tony grabbed the mirror and held it up, smirking when Bucky went very still as soon as he caught sight of his reflection. "Yeah, that's you. Not too shabby, huh?"

Bucky slowly reached up to touch his face, turning it this way and that to look at himself from all angles. Tony pretended not to notice when his eyes got a little misty, turning away to give him a moment.

"Anyway. Next up, defense. I have my best lawyers lined up to make a case for you and Natasha is already combing through ex-SHIELD files to find whatever she can." He pushed the mirror into Bucky's hands, grabbing the scissors to clean them in the sink. "Trial's in a couple days. I'll get your therapists' reports regarding your progress with B.A.R.F and another one from Bruce and Cho –"

He startled when Bucky grabbed his wrist as he was about to put his razor back in the bag. Bucky swallowed hard when Tony gave him a questioning look.

"Could you leave that here? I want to shave."

He looked almost nervous to ask so Tony smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Sure thing. But if you're gonna shave I'll go fetch my other one. This one's not technically meant to be used on beards."

"Okay," Bucky said hoarsely, squeezing his wrist once before he let it go. His eyes were very bright when he looked at Tony. "Thank you." They both knew it wasn't for the razor.

"Anytime," Tony said. "Steve's friends are my friends."

Bucky's lips twitched into the shadow of a smile. "And here I thought I was your friend too."

"Yeah," Tony said, surprised at how easily the admission came to him. "Who would've thought, huh?"

Bucky chuckled and Tony couldn't help but return his grin when it came.

"Yeah. Who would've thought."


	19. From Ross With Love II

From: thaddeus.ross@whitehouse.gov

To: t.stark@starkindustries.com

Subject: RE: RE: Sokovia Accords

Dear Mr Stark,

The panel thanks you for your suggestions regarding the emergency clauses of the Sokovia Accords. We have studied them with interest and gauged their pertinence in cooperation with other UN officials.

I regret to inform you that due to time constraints and a lack of approval from the UN the panel has chosen to reject your proposed changes to the draft. As of today the Accords are finalized and their collocation has become binding. I'm afraid the time to revise these guidelines has passed.

The signatures of yourself, Ms Romanoff, Colonel Rhodes and the Vision have been passed on to the UN. Given that other signatures are still pending the UN has unanimously agreed to extend the deadline at which a final answer from the rest of the Avengers will be required. Please forward the missing signatures to me or my staff within the next seven days; otherwise the UN will be forced to exercise their right to suspend those who choose not to sign from active duty.

Your efforts in this undertaking have been and continue to be much appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation.

Best regards,  
T. Ross

* * *

Thaddeus E. Ross

Secretary of State  
U.S. Department of State  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW  
Washington, DC 20500 


	20. Heating up

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:55 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/132704/132704_900.png)  
  
Bucky just sent me this and said 'Blame Tony'.  
  
Context?  
  
9:01 AM  
yeah I cut his hair  
  
wouldve kept the beard but he wanted it gone so  
  
blame bucky  
  
It looks good.  
  
of course it does, I did it  
  
Humble as always, Tony.  
  
Thank you though, really, he seems very happy with it.  
  
thats good  
  
how are things over there?  
  
Well, Vienna is beautiful, just like you said.  
  
9:04 AM  
...and?  
  
any other good news?  
  
Not really, no.  
  
well thats fantastic  
  
We're doing damage control.  
  
Nat is trying to find a lead on whoever blew up the building.  
  
without much success I take it  
  
Nothing so far.  
  
damn it  
  
But she called some of her contacts in the area so who knows. They might turn up with something.  
  
...her proficiency scares me sometimes  
  
We're lucky to have her.  
  
we sure are  
  
I dont even want to know what the world would look like if she was a villain  
  
Bad for us is what it would look like.  
  
amen  
  
anyway, I wanted to tell you that I have my best lawyers on buckys case and that theyre making good progress  
  
we should have a good defense at the first hearing  
  
When is that?  
  
in two days  
  
Two days??  
  
yeah, theyre really pushing for it  
  
because, yaknow, terrorism charges  
  
im lucky they let me bail him out at all  
  
I can come back and be there.  
  
no  
  
no offense but we both know youre not gonna handle it well if they do decide to hold him after all  
  
But they won't.  
  
Right? You said so.  
  
ill try my best  
  
Tony, you told me you could do this. You promised him that!  
  
and I can! I just dont know if itll happen right away  
  
theyre gonna say our security tapes are doctored because the others are not so it depends on how fast they can confirm that theyre legit  
  
which our defense team is not allowed to do, so  
  
But you have more evidence than that.  
  
for all the winter soldier stuff? yeah  
  
but not for vienna  
  
He wasn't in Vienna.  
  
thats what we need to prove  
  
God.  
  
I really hate this.  
  
we all do, trust me  
  
But he's okay?  
  
a little nervous but who can blame him  
  
itll be fine, I promise  
  
If they try to put him in jail you have to do something, okay? Just  
  
Don't let him go in there.  
  
he wont, not on my watch  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm sorry this all fell back on you, I should be there.  
  
no its okay, I can handle it  
  
anything for my friends, right?  
  
I think we're a little more than that, don't you? (Winking Face )  
  
I meant bucky but yeah sure  
  
Oh.  
  
youre smiling like an idiot right now arent you  
  
So what?  
  
My boyfriend and my best friend get along, I think that deserves a smile.  
  
as long as youre not hiding manly tears  
  
My cheeks are dry, don't worry.  
  
...not always a good thing  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
they clap better when theyre wet  
  
Oh my GOD, Tony  
  
you still never twerk for me  
  
Because it's stupid and obscene and I'm not making a fool out of myself for a meme.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
he said the magic m word  
  
Goodbye, Tony  
  
no come back  
  
I love you  
  
...Love you too  
  
summoned by love, how romantic (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I really do have to go, nat left me a bunch of messages  
  
okay  
  
ttyl?  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:51 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/133576/133576_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/133252/133252_900.png)  
  
Can you please tell me what this is about?  
  
3:57 PM  
shit I didnt realize she called  
  
ill call her  
  
You're really keeping her locked up in the Compound??  
  
Tony, what the hell?  
  
4:15 PM  
its for her own protection  
  
You're keeping her prisoner!  
  
okay thats a bit harsh  
  
we talked it out. she understands now  
  
Tony, this isn't okay!  
  
its necessary  
  
How can you possibly justify keeping a teenager locked up?  
  
okay first of all shes almost 20  
  
That's really not the point.  
  
and second of all im not kidding when I say its not safe out there right now. not for her  
  
we all know that what happened in lagos was an honest mistake but some people want blood and the one who blew shit up was wanda  
  
you cant tell me there arent any assholes crazy enough to do some shit  
  
But telling Vision not to let her go outside? Without even talking to her?  
  
okay yes that was shitty of me but I cant be everywhere at once  
  
I told vision to keep her safe because hes the best man for the job and he did it  
  
By keeping Wanda in the dark.  
  
sometimes needs must, steve. you know that better than anyone  
  
Not a good excuse.  
  
well I dont have a better one  
  
shes safe, thats all that matters  
  
Look, I understand why you did it but you scared her. Badly.  
  
I already apologized  
  
I told you, its cool  
  
It's definitely not cool.  
  
I think she can decide that for herself  
  
so unless you have something relevant to say, I got like a thousand things to get back to  
  
5:37 PM  
I never know how to talk to you about these things.  
  
I'm sorry we keep fighting like this but I don't know how else to get through to you anymore.  
  
Maybe we just have to agree to disagree.  
  
7:11 PM  
im sorry for blowing you off like that. that was a shitty thing to say  
  
It's okay  
  
no its really not  
  
7:16 PM  
im sorry there are so many things we dont agree on  
  
Yeah, me too  
  
but I want you to know that I value your opinion  
  
even when we fight about it, I still want to know what you think  
  
okay?  
  
Okay  
  
Same here.  
  
okay  
  
8:51 PM  
sleep well, steve  
  
Yeah, you too  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	21. Early Morning Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the last few weeks have been stressful. I hope you guys are doing better than me because hot damn, I just want to push a pause button on my whole life xD Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in two days!

Red  
  
**Today** 4:31 AM  
I have intel  
  
Call me  
  
4:33 AM  
cant call in meetin txt me  
  
You hold meetings at 4am?  
  
desperate times  
  
shoot  
  
Okay  
  
We suspect that the person who framed Bucky has or used to have ties to Hydra. I was hoping you could shed some light on that hypothesis  
  
I dont think hes hydra  
  
Why not?  
  
remember all the hydra officers that got killed  
  
You think it's the same guy?  
  
could be  
  
Could be a defector though  
  
we wont know til we know what he wanted  
  
anyway we have a different problem  
  
bucky wants to testify  
  
What?  
  
I know  
  
I keep telling him its a bad idea but he wont listen  
  
They'll tear him apart in the stand  
  
he knows that  
  
fucking martyr complex I swear to god  
  
Maybe he wants to be punished  
  
kinky  
  
If it was I wouldn't be nearly as worried  
  
Have you talked to his therapist about this?  
  
no comment  
  
You told me about this so I could help, right?  
  
fine  
  
yes she knows and she says its a good thing that hes expressing his wants and needs  
  
which id be all in favor of if his wants werent so fucking counterproductive right now  
  
So what do you want to do?  
  
I cant very well stop him can I  
  
hes already talked to my lawyers about it and they couldnt convince him either  
  
guess well just have to wing it  
  
There's a lot of that going around lately  
  
sadly yes  
  
but we still have good chances in court, our defense is pretty solid  
  
If you say so  
  
Another thing, you might want to keep an eye out for prince T'Challa  
  
uh oh  
  
That doesn't begin to cover it  
  
He told me in not so many words that he's out for blood  
  
great  
  
fuck okay so keep him away from bucky, got it  
  
You should probably stay away from him too. He knows you're involved in the trial  
  
fan-fucking-tastic  
  
guess ill just run if I see him  
  
Better take the suit, you won't outrun him on your own  
  
thanks for the vote of confidence  
  
Anytime  
  
How are you holding up?  
  
lol  
  
youre like the sixth person whos asked me that today  
  
Did any of them get an answer?  
  
...sometimes I really hate you  
  
Out with it  
  
not much to tell  
  
im surprisingly fine  
  
Uh huh  
  
How about you and Steve?  
  
5:18 AM  
thats a different thing  
  
But no less important  
  
You should talk to him  
  
I do. all the time  
  
the problem is that its not helping  
  
Okay so you talk  
  
But do you listen?  
  
who are you, jayden smith?  
  
All I'm saying is you should sit him down and hash it all out. Clear the air  
  
Otherwise you'll never work through this. And I can tell it's killing you both  
  
Don't make me watch my friends suffer, please  
  
oh so its all about you huh  
  
If that's what you need to tell yourself, sure  
  
5:30 AM  
...well I guess if its for you ill think about it  
  
Do it for you  
  
And Steve  
  
if you cant tell thats what im doing you must be losing your touch, widow  
  
Not in the slightest  
  
Just wanted to see you admit it  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
But seriously, talk to him. You're too good together to let this tear you apart  
  
yeah I know  
  
thanks (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
No problem (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	22. The day of the trial

“Tony, why are you texting in here?” Pepper hissed, glancing around the court room. “Put down your phone.”

“Calm down, the trial hasn't even started,” Tony said absentmindedly, typing out his most recent email to Ross with a little more force than necessary. “He's gonna be on my ass all day if I don't –“

“Mr Stark.”

Tony looked up to see none other than prince T'Challa sitting down next to him, clad in some sort of traditional suit. To his left were two African women who looked as beautiful as they looked deadly, their hands clasped around what Tony could only assume was some kind of disguised weapon. Tony had to fight not to react when another two sat down on his right, next to Happy and Pepper. Well, that wasn't threatening at all.

“Prince T'Challa. It's an honor.”

“The honor is mine, Mr Stark.” It didn't sound like it was. “I understand you are the Winter Soldier's chaperone.”

Wow, straight to the point, huh? “More like his landlord currently. But yes, I've been overseeing his recovery process.”

T'Challa's eyes were so cold his gaze sent a shiver down Tony's spine. “I see. I assume you could not have foreseen what happened in Vienna, otherwise you would not be so ready to defend him.”

Tony frowned. “I know what it looks like. But me and my lawyers –“

“Have crafted a well thought out defense, I am sure,” T'Challa said. “What I am wondering is why a man such as you would protect a man like him?”

Tony narrowed his eyes for a split second before he forced a bland smile. “And what kind of man am I, my prince?”

T'Challa didn't seem fazed by his tone, his eyes as intent as ever. “A changed one, I presume. And if we are very lucky you may even be a just one.”

Well. “I'm putting my trust in Barnes because I know where he was on the day of the explosion,” he said. “And it sure as hell wasn't in Vienna.” He felt Pepper nudge him in the side but Tony wasn't deterred. “I have security footage to back me up. Whoever blew up that building is still out there. You're hunting the wrong man.”

T'Challa looked at him silently for a long moment. “I see Ms Romanoff has passed on my intentions.”

“It wasn't hard to guess.” Tony sat up a little straighter, inclining his head. “For what it's worth, I am incredibly sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” T'Challa said, his eyes boring into Tony's. “I hope you understand that if Mr Barnes wasn't currently under the protection of the law I wouldn't be sitting in this stand.”

_I'd meet him in a dark alleyway_ , went unsaid but Tony could read between the lines. He nodded. “I do understand. And I know that asking you to reconsider is futile, but I do hope you'll change your mind after the hearing. Sergeant Barnes is innocent.”

“Is he?” T'Challa raised an eyebrow. “Even if he was framed in Vienna, like you insinuated, Mr Barnes is far from an innocent man. Tell me, how many people has he killed?”

_Hundreds_. “We have mountains of evidence –“

“Brainwashing, yes, I know.” T'Challa leaned back in his seat, looking out at the stand where the lawyers were already sorting through their papers. “Convenient, isn't it?”

Tony bristled. “With all due respect –“

“I'm not trying to undermine what happened to Mr Barnes. What I know of his history is gruesome and I would not wish it on any man.” T'Challa looked at Tony. “But if you were one of those directly affected by the harm he caused. Wouldn't you want him brought to justice?”

Tony looked right back at him, fighting not to clench his hands into fists. “He killed my parents. I know damn well who I'm protecting. And what that means.”

T'Challa blinked and Tony felt a hint of satisfaction at catching him off guard. “Well,” the prince said. “Perhaps you are a better man than I thought.”

If Tony had a dollar for every backhanded compliment... “All I'm asking is for you to keep an open mind during the trial.”

After a brief pause T'Challa nodded. “Very well. I can grant him that much.”

Tony gave him a grateful nod, turning back to the proceedings where the judge was just shuffling up onto the stand, about to start the trial.

“But either way I believe Mr Barnes would be better off in a correctional facility. Or a mental hospital.”

Tony felt his shoulders stiffen. “He is well cared for at the Avengers Compound.”

“I do not doubt that.” T'Challa sounded like he very much did. “But isn't it preferential to treat someone as being above the law? Mr Barnes deserves to be prosecuted for his crimes like every other man.”

“Which is why we're here today, isn't it?” Tony said a little testily and T'Challa didn't react beyond a small incline of his head. “And Mr Barnes is still an American citizen. We have our own way of serving justice. So, no offense, but there's very little you can do or say about it. You don't have jurisdiction.”

T'Challa straightened his back and Tony thought he saw something almost defiant but decidedly cold in his eyes when he said, “We'll see about that.”

It was just enough of a threat that Tony felt his hackles rise. He was about to say something when he felt Pepper's hand brush his and instead took a deep breath, grabbing on gratefully.

His heart was still racing when two officers finally brought Bucky out into the stand. Their eyes met across the room and Tony gave him a subtle nod that Bucky returned.

Showtime.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Tony asked as they waited for Pepper's signal behind the door. “I can do this alone. You don't have to face the vultures.”

Bucky's jaw clenched before he nodded. “I want to.”

Tony sincerely doubted that but since Bucky had been adamant about making his own choices during this trial he couldn't really say anything. His testimony had been as much of a mess as Tony had expected, but in the grand scheme of things he could see how it might make Bucky seem more sympathetic, the way he'd stoically confessed to each and every accusation, with the exception of Vienna. They'd just have to hope that the jury saw it that way too.

“Two minutes,” Pepper said from next to them, looking at her pager with a frown. “Do you both have your cue cards?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, Pep. You know we do.”

“Okay.” She didn't look outwardly nervous but Tony could recognize the subtle signs. And to be fair, he could relate. This press conference could make or break the public perception of this trial. And Tony recognized a battlefield for what it was.

“Promise me you'll let me field the questions,” Tony said and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I already have. Twice.”

“Well, I'm gonna need to hear it one more –“

“Tony, you're up!”

Tony clucked his tongue, giving Bucky one last look before he lead the way inside the conference room, a wide smile on his face.

He ignored the camera shutters as he took his place on the podium, sitting down in front of the center microphone. Pepper gave the usual 'Please ask about this, don't ask about that' speech while Bucky found his seat and Tony waited until she was gone before he looked up at the crowd and smirked.

“Well? We don't have all day.”

“Mr Stark!” Someone immediately shouted and Tony nodded at the lady to continue. “What are your feelings on the first day of the trial?”

“I think our defense did an excellent job,” he said, tipping his head at Bucky. “And Mr Barnes got to say his piece. We'll just have to see how things develop from here.”

“But you're feeling optimistic?”

Tony quirked a smile. “We have mountains of evidence to back up our claims. Why wouldn't I?” He pointed at a man in the back. “You, yellow shirt.”

“Are you standing by your claim that Mr Barnes did not set off that bomb in Vienna?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying. But you'll hear all about that after the trial is over.” A woman in the front raised her hand and Tony nodded at her.

“Mr Stark, there have been all sorts of rumors about Mr Barnes' past as the Winter Soldier. Would you agree that hiding him away at Avengers Compound held the risk of endangering the public in case of his escape?”

Tony could feel Bucky freeze next to him as he fought down a grimace. “Sergeant Barnes has been in psychiatric treatment for well over a year now. All of our recent evaluations have been overwhelmingly positive, so there's no reason to –“

“Then why has Mr Barnes' presence been kept under wraps for so long? Didn't the public deserve to know he was alive?”

Tony would've loved to shove the guy's mic up his ass. Instead he smirked. “This press conference has been scheduled for over a month. We moved it up a few days due to the trial but we never meant to keep Mr Barnes a secret forever. In fact we are hoping for him to return to active duty by the end of the year.”

“Has he been cleared for that by someone other than an Avengers therapist?” someone shouted and Tony forced a smile.

“Hate to spoil your fun but the therapists who work with the Avengers aren't actually employed by –“

“Because if not, how can you guarantee that he is safe for public duty? Are there measures in place in case he goes rogue again?”

Tony could feel his jaw clench, brow furrowing as he leaned further towards the microphone –

“ _He_ is sitting right here.”

Tony whipped around to see Bucky looking at the press, his face perfectly blank.

“I know what it feels like to lose control,” Bucky said and Tony was about to cut him off when Bucky suddenly grabbed his arm under the table, an unspoken warning. “I've felt it time and time again. When you've spent seventy years under somebody else's control you learn to recognize the signs of your mind slipping.”

The audience was dead silent when Bucky took a deep breath before he continued. “I've been training with Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers for five months now and my therapeutic treatment has been thrice that. Trust me when I tell you that it wasn't easy and that it took me a long time to get to a point where I can confidently say that I have changed. That I'm not going to fall back into those old patterns.”

Bucky's lips twisted into a frown for a split second before his face smoothed out again. “I know what I have done. And I wouldn't be sitting here if there was even the slightest chance of me going down that path again. You have my word on that.”

Cameras flashed and Tony had to take a moment to just stare at Bucky incredulously. He could see Pepper gesturing frantically from the sidelines and Tony followed her cue on autopilot, pulling Bucky up from his seat as he smiled at the cameras, throwing an arm around him.

“You heard it here first, folks. The Avengers are proud to say that Sergeant Barnes will be joining our ranks in the very near future. And we're happy to have him!”

He ushered Bucky off stage as the sounds of camera shutters faded behind the closed doors. Pepper was on them immediately.

“Tony, I thought we weren't going to announce the Avengers invol–“

“Ah, fuck it, I said active duty. Where else was he gonna go?” He handed her his notes and she glanced at them for a second before she sighed, shaking her head.

“Not everyone's going to be happy about this, you know?”

Tony looked over at Bucky who was looking marginally more relaxed than before and grinned. “I think we can handle that, can't we?”

Bucky smirked. “Whatever you say, Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still feels a little weird to be writing T'Challa after what happened last year. So here's to Chadwick, I have so many fond memories of him, not just in the Marvel fandom, and he will be missed dearly <3 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. The walls came tumbling down

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:52 AM  
I'm on my way home. You're probably asleep, but I still wanted to let you know. I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:55 AM  
genius never sleeps  
  
...Tony  
  
yeah yeah I know  
  
spare me the lecture  
  
Can't sleep?  
  
havent slept in days  
  
doesnt matter, how are you?  
  
It matters to me.  
  
im fine, dont worry about it  
  
I can't not worry about you, Tony. I love you.  
  
...that felt better than I want to admit  
  
I love you.  
  
I hate that I can't even ask what's wrong because I know the answer.  
  
And I still can't help.  
  
youre not any better off than I am  
  
how are you doing?  
  
About as well as you, I imagine.  
  
fuck  
  
fucking fuck shit fucking FUCK I hATE THIS FKERHFKSEBVAEE  
  
...Did that help? (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
a little (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
but seriously, how are you?  
  
Better now that I know I'll see you soon.  
  
I really want to hug you.  
  
yeah same here  
  
imma hug the shit out of you  
  
my arms are ready  
  
I honestly can't wait.  
  
How did the trial go?  
  
yknow  
  
couldve been better, couldve been worse  
  
they want another psych eval  
  
I thought you already had three statements?  
  
yeah but none of them were government issued  
  
I see.  
  
so thats gonna happen sometime soon  
  
at least buckys still allowed to stay at the compound  
  
I'll take small blessings.  
  
a rare treat these days  
  
Sad but true.  
  
I read that King T'Challa was there.  
  
yeah  
  
Did you get the chance to talk to him?  
  
thats assuming hed want to talk to me  
  
Did he?  
  
yeah  
  
How did that go?  
  
I honestly dont know  
  
hes a bit of a wild card, I cant read him that well  
  
but I dont think hes willing to let us sort this out without getting involved  
  
That doesn't sound good.  
  
youre telling me  
  
nothing we can do about it now. wakanda doesnt have jurisdiction here so whatever steps he wants to take against bucky would make him a criminal  
  
Do you think he'd take that risk?  
  
no idea  
  
he seemed pretty adamant  
  
Shit  
  
language  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
sorry, couldnt resist  
  
when are you landing?  
  
In a couple hours. 1400 your time.  
  
...have I ever told you that its hot when you use military time?  
  
What? (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
We use it all the time, Tony, what the hell?  
  
yeah I dunno  
  
maybe im just steve deprived and everything you do is hot to me rn  
  
“Steve deprived”? (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
its a serious condition  
  
you better come here and give me the cure  
  
That's the weirdest way you've ever propositioned me.  
  
what? the cure could be cuddles and forehead kisses, dont make it sound so depraved  
  
And here I thought you'd want my dick in your ass.  
  
4:13 AM  
...I was not prepared for that  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Did you spill water down your shirt?  
  
it was juice  
  
now ill smell like grapefruit all day  
  
There are worse things in the world.  
  
also, if the offer is on the table, I would very much like your dick in my ass  
  
That offer is always on the table.  
  
NO WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK  
  
TOO LATE!!  
  
I HAVE THREE SAFETY COPIES ON SEPARATE HARD DRIVES YOURE NEVER TAKING THAT BACK  
  
Damn it...  
  
I will invoke the right to cash in that offer on top of furys desk  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
your refusal will not hold up in court  
  
I have evidence of your agreement  
  
I already asked Friday to delete all the copies.  
  
WHAT?  
  
She was very helpful.  
  
(Crying Face )  
  
Sorry, no sex on Fury's desk for you.  
  
I suppose ill live  
  
Lucky me  
  
you couldve gotten lucky but you had to get all moraly about it  
  
I think I'll get lucky either way  
  
wow  
  
are you saying im easy?  
  
I'm saying we haven't had sex in over a week and you just tried to blackmail me into fucking you on furys desk  
  
I see your point  
  
not that im complaining  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
sorry, I gotta go  
  
Meeting?  
  
yeah  
  
ttyl (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Talk to you later (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:57 PM  
okay im on my way home  
  
I got in two hours ago.  
  
Do you want me to make dinner?  
  
Never mind, Friday says there are leftovers in the fridge.  
  
bless wanda  
  
I have two more phone calls later but other than that im all yours  
  
You're a busy man  
  
you know it  
  
im hammering out some details for the accords and the trial rn  
  
With Ross?  
  
no not directly  
  
he just looks over my proposals  
  
For the Accords?  
  
both  
  
Wait.  
  
Tony, is Ross involved in Bucky's trial?  
  
no!  
  
but that psych eval is issued by the government so in a way hes part of the next step  
  
Fuck  
  
Tony, you can't let him mess with the trial.  
  
hes not messing with anything, he just brought in a specialist  
  
That's bad enough!  
  
whats the big deal? hes not involved in anything else  
  
He's involved in everything now. He has you!  
  
excuse me?  
  
I'm saying your position is very dangerous.  
  
You're tied up in Ross' approval for everything.  
  
thats a blatant overstatement  
  
at least im not in danger of becoming a criminal every hour of the day  
  
We both know that Ross' definition of a criminal is bullshit.  
  
yeah well its not just ross  
  
its the united nations  
  
I'm not a criminal.  
  
yet  
  
What the hell, Tony? Do you honestly think that wanting to help is a crime?  
  
no of course not!!  
  
but this isnt about what either of us think, why cant you see that?  
  
I don't care what anyone else thinks!  
  
and thats a fucking problem!!  
  
soon enough its not gonna matter, youre still gonna be thrown in prison  
  
Only if they catch me  
  
steve, please, dont do this to me  
  
I'm not going to change my mind, Tony.  
  
okay you know what?  
  
pause  
  
?  
  
ill be home in 20 minutes  
  
were both gonna shut the fuck up until we can talk about this in person  
  
okay?  
  
Okay  
  
good  
  
see you soon  
  
See you soon  
  



	24. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in like an estranged family member* Heeeey... remember me?
> 
> So I've been gone for a while and to be honest I'm still not fully back. Real life has sucked for a couple of weeks now and the situation still isn't resolved. I'm sorry but this fic's updates might be irregular for a while longer until I sort out my life. But I'll be back as soon as real life allows it.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reached out to me, it means a lot that you wanted to make sure I was okay. I AM okay, just struggling with some things that are taking up a lot of my time and mental capacities. I hope you guys are doing okay and that you're getting through these times a little better than I am!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your understanding and for all the support, it's really getting me through my days. Thank you, thank you, thank you <3 Now, on to the fic!

Tony was greeted by the smell of pasta as he opened the door to their floor, his stomach churning before he even saw Steve. It took a moment before he could raise his eyes from the doorknob and by the time he looked up Steve was standing right in front of him, his face unreadable. Tony opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, when Steve suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him.

“Welcome home, Tony.”

To his embarrassment Tony could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he dropped his head onto Steve's shoulder and hugged him tight, letting Steve rub some of the tension out of his shoulders. He already felt pounds lighter than he had coming here and he couldn't help the small smile when Steve nuzzled the side of his neck. “That's my line, Cap.”

“Well, I was home before you, so.” Tony pinched Steve's side and Steve chuckled before he pulled back enough to press a soft kiss to Tony's lips. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes when he nodded back at the table. “I thought we might as well have dinner. While we – you know.”

Tony swallowed hard as Steve took his hand and led him inside. “Yeah. Let's get this over with.”

The food looked amazing. It tasted even better and Tony was grateful to have something to do with his hands while his thoughts chased themselves around in circles.

“Did you have a good flight?” Tony asked through a mouthful of rigatoni and Steve smiled in relief at the question. Tony could relate.

“I did. I'm happy to be home.”

“Happy to _have_ you home,” Tony said, hoping that his nerves weren't obvious in his voice. Steve nodded, shuffling his food around, and Tony put down his fork as he cleared his throat. “I kept thinking of what I was going to say the whole way over here.”

Steve chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, me too.”

“This whole thing is such a mess.” Tony sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I don't even know where to start.”

“I have an idea.” Tony looked up when Steve grabbed one of his hands in both of his, his thumbs rubbing circles into Tony's skin. “Let's start with the things we both agree on.”

Tony snorted. “Should be a short list.”

“Who knows, maybe we'll surprise ourselves.” Steve's eyes were intense and Tony couldn't look away, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. “I'll just say what I think. Correct me if I'm wrong, okay?”

“Don't I always?” Tony joked and Steve smiled almost a little ruefully.

“We're both good at that, aren't we?”

“I guess so,” Tony said and Steve squeezed his hands before he let go to sit up a little straighter.

“I think we can both agree that the Avengers need some sort of oversight.”

Tony nodded, watching as Steve took a deep breath.

“We can also agree that Thaddeus Ross is an asshole.”

Tony couldn't help but laugh. “Wow. Didn't expect you to say that.”

“I'm full of surprises,” Steve deadpanned, smiling when Tony chuckled. “We both agree that the Accords are flawed and that we can't trust Ross.”

“That's true,” Tony said, folding his hands on the table. “But not trusting Ross and not supporting the Accords are two very different things.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said, surprising Tony yet again. “But wanting a choice isn't the same as wanting to be independent either.”

Tony's brow furrowed as he pondered that. “You're saying that your main problem isn't being under someone else's thumb?”

“I have no problem with yielding to someone else's leadership,” Steve said carefully, looking down at his hands. “But only when I'm sure that they'll work in the world's best interest. The last time I put my trust into an organization like this they turned out to be HYDRA.”

“I know. SHIELD fucked all of us over.” Tony grabbed his fork, twirling it in his hand. “And I know it's hard to trust an organization when you don't know the people behind it, but I've done my research. I approve of eighty-three percent of the current UN board members.”

Steve's lips twitched up in a smile. “That's a weirdly specific number.”

Tony shrugged. “Just trying to be thorough.”

“Always,” Steve said with just a hint of teasing before his face turned serious again. “I wanted us to stand as a united front. With or without the Accords.”

“We can still do that,” Tony said, frowning when Steve shook his head. “No one is trying to tear the team apart, Steve.”

“I know we weren't _trying_ to do it,” Steve said, giving him an apologetic look. “But – now that some of us have signed it's –“

“Still possible to stay together,” Tony said testily. “If everyone signs we won't –“

“That's my point, now we don't have a choice –“

“We never had one from the beginning!”

“Yeah, well, I have a problem with that!”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You think I wanted this? I'd rather have had a choice too!”

“We _had_ a choice,” Steve said with an edge in his tone. “We could've just as easily taken a united stand against the Accords!“

“I will _not_ watch my friends be turned into criminals, Steve,” Tony snapped and for a second it looked like Steve wanted to keep arguing but then he sighed, his shoulders sinking.

“It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. We have to make the best of what we have.”

Tony bit back another argument as he nodded. “Okay. So what would you suggest?”

Steve looked off to the side, his face tense as he worried his lip between his teeth. “I can't sign the Accords as they are now. If we could get them amended...”

Tony snorted. “I've been trying to do that for weeks.”

“Did anyone listen?” Tony averted his eyes and Steve sighed, running a hand across his face. “We can't leave them as they are. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, realizing all of a sudden that they'd never really talked about this – “What would you change about them?”

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Just – lay it out for me. No holds barred.” Tony spread his arms. “What can I do to make them better? I'd like to hear your opinion.”

Steve looked at him for a long moment before he cleared his throat, obviously caught off guard. “Right. Okay.”

“Something I said?” Tony asked with a frown and Steve shook his head, his lips curling up in a small smile.

“Nothing. Just... I'm happy we're talking about this, that's all.”

Tony's frown deepened as he tried to – oh. Wait, no, that couldn't be – “Did you think I didn't want your opinion on this?” he asked incredulously and Steve's eyes dimmed for a split second before he looked away.

“No, just – You said you wanted to handle it. I didn't think you'd... you know. Ask me.”

Well, that was bullshit. “I meant it when I said I always want your opinion,” he said and Steve's eyes snapped up to his before they went impossibly soft.

“I love you, you know that?”

Tony paused but before he could react to that Steve went on.

“My main problem with the Accords is that I don't think we should have to wait for a go ahead from someone else when we see a situation go south. We should be able to choose whether or not we jump in to help.”

Tony nodded. “I've told Ross to consider that before.”

“Rea– No, of course you have,” Steve said a little ruefully, giving him a small smile. “What did he say?”

“Blah blah some bullshit time constraint excuse.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I've been trying to get through to other members of the council but if that doesn't work I'll try to work something out with the President. We might have to go country to country to establish emergency guidelines but it's worth a try.”

“You think that'll work?” Steve asked a little dubiously and Tony smirked.

“I'm Tony Stark. I'll _make_ it work.”

Steve stared at him for a second longer before he huffed a laugh and shook his head. “You know, if you weren't so goddamn competent in everything you do I'd call bullshit.”

Tony couldn't help but grin, nudging Steve's hand on the table. “But?”

Steve took a deep breath. “If you say it's going to work... then I'll just have to trust that you'll find a way. You always do.”

Tony felt his heart pound against his ribcage because that sounded like... “So you'll sign them? If I can get that clause written into the Accords?”

Steve sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Tony. “I might.”

For a second Tony almost thought he'd misheard him. But when Steve just kept looking at him Tony felt a heavy weight lift off his chest. “Wait, really?”

“Not because I support the Accords,” Steve said quickly, his face twisting into a grimace. “They're going to need a lot of work before I can really stand behind the UN. But –“ He took a deep breath. “I can't let this be the reason that the team falls apart. The most important thing is that we all stay together.”

“That's what _I'm_ saying,” Tony said, relief almost making him feel light-headed until Steve held up a hand.

“I'm not signing until we have a guarantee that they'll let us help people even without their say so. And not before Bucky's trial is through.”

“Sure, yeah, of course,” Tony said quickly. Then he paused. “Um. Why?”

Steve averted his eyes, a dark look crossing his face. “I don't trust Ross not to mess with the verdict somehow. And if he does something during the trial I can't be under his command. Not yet.”

“After the trial though?”

Steve looked at him, lips quirking up in a smile. “I'll think about it.”

Tony sighed long-sufferingly. “I guess I'll take that.” He stretched out his legs, twitching when he accidentally bumped into Steve's before he rubbed his feet against them more deliberately. “What do you say we finish dinner and watch a movie, hm?”

Steve looked down at his plate before he raised an eyebrow at Tony. “We're done? Already?”

Tony shrugged. “Unless you have anything to add?”

Steve seemed to ponder that for a moment before he shook his head, his face smoothing out with relief. “Wow. That went a lot better than I expected.”

“Don't jinx it,” Tony said and Steve chuckled, curling his ankle around Tony's.

“So. You missed me?”

Tony felt his lips curl into a smirk as he leaned onto the table, tucking his hands under his chin. “You want me to tell you all about it? The nights were pretty cold, you know.”

Steve's eyes twinkled as he mirrored Tony's pose, a playful smile on his lips. “You want to skip the movie and take me to bed instead?”

“Oh, Captain,” Tony sighed, batting his eyelashes hard enough that Steve broke into a laugh before he stood up to scoop Tony into his arms. “I thought you'd never ask.”


	25. The whole gang is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that my muse has returned, hallelujah! If all goes well I'll be back on my every other day update schedule but if I have gap days somewhere in there, don't be alarmed. I'm alright :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Compound Gang  
  
**Today** 8:43 AM  
Team lunch at 1300?  
  
Bucky  
does team include me?  
  
Tony <3  
if you have to ask that you dont get to eat bruces lasagna  
  
Bucky  
I don't eat meat anyway  
  
Tony <3  
what?? since the fuck when??  
  
Bucky  
since I had to live off the rats I could catch in sewers for two years  
  
Tony <3  
...fair enough  
  
more lasagna for us  
  
We're not having lasagna.  
  
Tony <3  
but its brucey tuesday!!  
  
Bruce  
That's absolutely not a thing.  
  
And I won't be there anyway.  
  
Tony <3  
???  
  
Bruce  
I'm looking at houses with Nat.  
  
Tony <3  
oh  
  
so you really are moving out again huh  
  
Bruce  
It's just a thought. But seeing as I'm retired there's no reason for me to stay here.  
  
You've made it official then?  
  
Bruce  
I have  
  
Tony <3  
im happy for you  
  
BUT! think of the lab youd be giving up  
  
nat cant afford that kind of equipment  
  
Natasha  
Calm down, I'm not stealing your lab buddy  
  
Tony <3  
science bro, get it right  
  
Natasha  
My sincerest apologies  
  
Tony <3  
you are forgiven  
  
Should we have lunch a little later then? Or will you be gone all day?  
  
Bruce  
I don't think we'll be back before dinner. Sorry, Steve.  
  
That's okay. Are the rest of you coming?  
  
Rhodey  
I'll be there  
  
Tony <3  
rhodeyrue!!  
  
Rhodey  
Okay what in the hell is Rhodeyrue?  
  
Tony <3  
rhodester of my heart  
  
the rhodiest of rhodes  
  
Rhodey  
I suddenly have very urgent plans  
  
Tony <3  
(Loudly Crying Face ) steve, everyone is leaving meeeee  
  
What am I, chopped liver?  
  
Clint  
you dont count, tonys practically living in your pocket  
  
Tony <3  
excuse you, I am still my own man  
  
Clint  
yeah youre real strong and independent, tough guy  
  
Tony <3  
...I am deeply offended  
  
Bucky  
deal with it  
  
Tony <3  
(Crying Face )  
  
there is no love in this house  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Tony <3  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Vision  
Me and Wanda will be joining you for lunch as well.  
  
Clint  
cool cool  
  
see you there  
  
Wanda  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
I'll be down early to watch the game if anyone's interested.  
  
Sam  
sounds good  
  
I'll bring the popcorn  
  
Bucky  
I'll bring chips  
  
and better popcorn  
  
Sam  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
You can't win, Sam. Bucky makes caramel popcorn from scratch.  
  
Sam  
we'll see about that  
  
Bucky  
bring it, birdy  
  
Tony <3  
ill come to watch the popcorn showdown  
  
You're just coming to steal samples.  
  
Tony <3  
excuse you, maybe I just enjoy your company  
  
I'll take that  
  
Tony <3  
youll be taking a lot of things by the end of the day  
  
Sam  
STAHP  
  
Tony <3  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Just for that, you're sleeping on the couch.  
  
Tony <3  
(Crying Face )  
  
Bucky  
I am laughing at your misery  
  
Tony <3  
thanks for the update, klondike  
  
Bucky  
you're welcome  
  
See you all at lunch  
  
Clint  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
3:29 PM  
Bucky  
hey, does anyone have ross' mail address?  
  
Tony <3  
what for?  
  
Bucky  
I just signed the accords, I want to send him a copy  
  
Tony <3  
thats okay, just send it to me and ill pass it along  
  
Bucky  
okay I'll do that. thanks  
  
Tony <3  
np  
  
3:36 PM  
Clint  
wait wait wait hold up bucky you SIGNED THE ACCORDS??  
  
Bucky  
yes?  
  
Clint  
why in the absolute fuck would you do that??  
  
Bucky  
because I read them and I agree with them?  
  
Clint  
youre not even an avenger!!  
  
Bucky  
but I will be  
  
ross' legal team reached out to me after the press conference and told me I'd have to sign them before I can join the avengers  
  
tony helped me with them  
  
Clint  
did he now  
  
Tony <3  
hey it was his decision, I didnt tell him to sign  
  
Okay, let's all calm down.  
  
Bucky, where are you?  
  
Bucky  
why?  
  
I'd like to talk to you about this in person.  
  
Bucky  
we can't do that here?  
  
Clint  
oh id love to talk about this here  
  
Rhodey  
Leave him alone. What's done is done.  
  
He hasn't sent them off yet. We can still talk about this.  
  
Bucky  
I already sent them off  
  
they're signed, it's done  
  
God damn it.  
  
Why didn't you talk to me about this?  
  
Bucky  
I talked to tony, I thought he made some good points  
  
Sam  
you should've talked to us first  
  
Tony <3  
why? bucky can make his own choices  
  
Sam  
he didn't hear both sides of the argument though!  
  
Tony <3  
he read the accords, he can damn well draw his own conclusions  
  
Bucky  
he's also right here  
  
I can speak for myself, thank you  
  
Tony <3  
sorry  
  
Bucky, are you sure about this?  
  
Bucky  
I am  
  
Okay.  
  
Then we'll just have to respect that.  
  
Clint  
okay why the fuck are we all ignoring the problem here?? the accords are still shit!  
  
Rhodey  
We're working on it  
  
Clint  
yeah well thats not enough anymore  
  
Tony <3  
what do you want us to do?  
  
Clint  
I want you to keep your fucking promise!! you said you could handle this  
  
Tony <3  
I AM handling it  
  
Clint  
looks to me like we'll still be pandering to ross if we sign the accords. how is that handling it?  
  
Okay, everybody stay calm. We can all decide for ourselves whether we sign or not.  
  
Rhodey  
Of course you have to sign. If you don't they'll kick you off the team  
  
It's not that simple.  
  
Rhodey  
Why not?  
  
Sam  
disagreeing with the accords and leaving the team are two very different things  
  
Rhodey  
The result is still the same  
  
Sam  
but the intention isn't  
  
Clint  
yeah I dont want to leave  
  
Rhodey  
I get that. But it doesn't change the facts. Those who don't sign are off the team  
  
If that's your decision I will respect it but I don't want to be called in a couple years later to fight against my rogue friends. If you're off the team then that's it  
  
Clint  
damn why so aggressive  
  
Bruce  
No, I agree. If you decide not to sign then you have to live with the consequences. No avenging on the side.  
  
Clint  
et tu bruce?  
  
Bruce  
I'm not going to put anyone in the position of having to hunt me down. And neither should you.  
  
Tony <3  
thank you, bruce  
  
Clint  
I still think thats bullshit  
  
None of us will hunt each other down. And if Tony finds a way to get Ross to amend the Accords then we'll all stay on the team anyway.  
  
Bruce  
I won't. No matter what happens I'm not going to let the Hulk become some kind of nuclear warhead for the government.  
  
Of course. We'll respect your decision either way.  
  
Bruce  
Thank you.  
  
Clint  
are you making any headway with ross, tony?  
  
Tony <3  
im working on it  
  
Clint  
okay but are you getting results?  
  
Tony <3  
its a work in progress but im confident that I can do it  
  
Clint  
fuck  
  
okay but if you cant, what do we do?  
  
We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
  
Rhodey  
I don't think that's a good plan, Cap.  
  
Yeah well, we don't have a better one right now.  
  
Keeping the team together is our top priority. We'll handle everything else.  
  
Sam  
so you're saying we should sign?  
  
I'm saying have faith in Tony.  
  
Clint  
you still havent signed though  
  
I have my reasons.  
  
Clint  
yeah well so do I  
  
Tony <3  
give me a few more days, ill figure something out  
  
Clint  
okay  
  
fuck this is hard  
  
Sam  
tell me about it  
  
Bucky  
I'm sure it'll work out somehow. I trust tony  
  
We all do. It'll be okay.  
  
Clint  
shit if captain america says that it must be true  
  
Natasha  
Don't be an ass  
  
Clint  
well nice of you to join the conversation  
  
Natasha  
I'm looking at the third kitchen of the day without knowing anything beyond the fact that it needs to have a stove. Don't test me  
  
Sam  
you're a real hero, lady  
  
Bucky  
uh oh I smell fried bird in the future  
  
Sam  
you shut your mouth  
  
Bucky  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/134089/134089_900.png)  
  
Sam  
you're not funny  
  
Bucky  
en contraire  
  
Clint  
please stop flirting in gc  
  
I'm ordering dinner, what do you guys want?  
  
Sam  
isn't it a bit too early?  
  
Tony <3  
nice segue, cap  
  
Hush  
  
So, dinner?  
  
Natasha  
fried falcon  
  
Sam  
hilarious  
  
KFC, got it  
  
Anything else?  
  
Natasha  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Tony <3  
you made your bed, now lie in it  
  
Natasha  
KFC sounds lovely, Steve, thank you  
  
I'll have a bucket of sad excuses for genius, please  
  
Bruce  
Tony and me in a bucket. Now that's an image I never wanted.  
  
Tony <3  
excuse you, im a delight  
  
and bruce even more so  
  
I'll just get the usual if no one has any suggestions.  
  
Vision  
Allow me, I've compiled a list of dishes that I have been meaning to try from around the city.  
  
Clint  
sounds good to me  
  
unless hes trolling, then ill just make myself a sandwich  
  
Vision  
You don't want to try the Curried Lamb Brain or Squid Guts?  
  
Tony <3  
...make that two sandwiches  
  
Clint  
get your own, old man  
  
Tony <3  
ill upgrade your bow  
  
Clint  
you want ketchup or mustard?  
  
Tony <3  
both  
  
Clint  
good choice  
  
I'll just order pizza.  
  
Vision  
That would be wise.  
  
Bucky  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  



	26. From Tony With Love II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today. After this we're really getting back into the Civil War plot, so strap in, it's gonna be a wild ride ;)

From: t.stark@starkindustries.com

To: thaddeus.ross@whitehouse.gov

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Sokovia Accords

Attached:  Sokovia_Accords_Signed_Barnes.pdf (5 MB) 

Dear Mr Secretary,

Find attached a copy of the Accords signed by James Barnes. We will continue to take steps to secure the remaining signatures. This may require more time than originally expected, now that we are confronted with the existing conditions. I am sure you understand.

Thank you kindly for your patience.

Best regards,  
T. Stark

* * *

Avenger | Head of R&D at Stark Industries  
Avengers Compound, 102 E. Kent Street  
Fairport, NY 14450  
starkindustries.com


	27. Turn on the charm

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:42 PM  
hello sunshine  
  
is that a vibrator in your pocket or am I just happy to text you?  
  
This isn't the time for jokes.  
  
well fuck me for trying to lighten the mood  
  
12:55 PM  
Sorry, I'm just nervous.  
  
Today is a big day, you know.  
  
yeah I know  
  
itll be fine, dont worry. they booked a special therapist and everything  
  
UN issued?  
  
yeah  
  
I looked him up, dr theo broussard  
  
hes legit  
  
I hope so.  
  
Sorry, I really am nervous.  
  
oh dont worry bucky will pass with flying colors  
  
hes been doing even better since he came clean to the press. I guess that actually helped  
  
I'm glad  
  
But also terrified.  
  
scared hes gonna steal your thunder? (Winking Face )  
  
Honestly, if he's really that good with the press, more power to him. He can take the spotlight.  
  
not gonna save him from the vultures?  
  
Nope. He wanted this, he's gotta live with the consequences.  
  
harsh  
  
Like you said, I can't hold his hand forever  
  
thats true I guess  
  
but still, im not sure he knows what hes in for with these people  
  
if you can even call them that  
  
I don't know, Bucky's always had a knack for charming the public  
  
is that where you get it from?  
  
I don't think I really learned much, seeing how often I put my foot in my mouth.  
  
You think I'm charming?  
  
you have your moments  
  
Well golly gosh, if my boyfriend says so it must be true  
  
brat  
  
Just my natural charm coming through  
  
stop  
  
you know what happens when you tease me  
  
That's the whole reason I'm doing it  
  
…  
  
if you wanted me to fuck you over a desk you couldve just said so  
  
Once this is over I'll let you fuck me over whatever surface you like  
  
...Barring the ones on the list  
  
oh come on!!  
  
we need to amend the list at some point  
  
Fury's desk is still off limits  
  
(Crying Face )  
  
Your tears won't get you anywhere  
  
you wound me, cap  
  
1:21 PM  
I wanted to make a pun but I couldn't think of anything  
  
yeah wounds and sex dont mix well  
  
unless youre into that sort of thing  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
which neither of us are  
  
obviously  
  
Is there something you want to tell me?  
  
sorry hon im afraid I cant talk about thank-fuck-youre-alive sex until todays over  
  
else im not gonna get anything done  
  
I wouldn't have a problem with that.  
  
...you wanna sext while im at the pentagon??  
  
fuck, I taught you so well  
  
Sorry, I'm about to meet with Natasha.  
  
wow if thats the only reason youre saying no I really am a bad influence  
  
What can I say, I see the merit of sexting now.  
  
wise words, captain rogers  
  
ill make a deviant out of you yet  
  
Sorry to say but by forties standards we're already deviants.  
  
I aim to please  
  
Clearly  
  
Seriously though, I have to go. Can I call you later?  
  
kay kay  
  
sexting can wait I guess  
  
I'll give you something better to think about if you order dinner.  
  
ohohohoho  
  
always knew food was the way to your dick  
  
...It's HEART, Tony.  
  
same difference  
  
Absolutely not  
  
either way ill order something  
  
you good for indian?  
  
That sounds great. I'll come to UN Headquarters as soon as I can  
  
good man  
  
the sooner we get home the longer we can take our time later (Smirking Face )  
  
I'll keep that in mind (Winking Face )  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
4:56 PM  
Tony, where are you? They're about to start.  
  
4:58 PM  
which meeting room was it?  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
kidding  
  
im on my way  
  
I'll save you a seat  
  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  



	28. News travel fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New format, yay! Sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to make it look good on a phone screen, so you might have to turn off Creator's style if you're reading this on your phone. It'll still look weird but at least it'll be readable.

# Two Men Attacked in UN Headquarters

###### Superior News, The 15th of October

On the 14th of October two men were brutally assaulted during the escape of the accused James Buchanan Barnes from UN Headquarters. It is yet unclear whether Barnes was the one orchestrating the assault, but sources say that he was seen running from the crime scene only minutes before the police showed up. Several members of the Avengers team led by Captain America (Steve Rogers) left the premises not long after the attacks, presumably to chase after the escaped criminal. As of today they have not returned.  
The trial of James Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, has drawn a lot of attention, not just in New York but all over

|  | 

the world. Barnes is rumored to be responsible for more than 130 deaths over the span of seventy-eight years, all of which Mr. Stark has claimed were committed under duress and thus not liable to prosecution. After the events of today those claims may or may not be null, depending on the judge's verdict.  
Secretary Ross stated that he and his staff are “working day and night on the verification of Mr. Stark's testimony and evidence.” So far they seem to have remained unsuccessful. Experts say that the credibility of Mr. Barnes' psychological assessment is now being brought into question.  
Should evidence of fraud be uncovered we

|  | 

may expect more than one lawsuit, the most prominent of which would be filed against Tony Stark for perjury. When asked for a statement Mr. Stark made no comment as he left the premises, presumably in pursuit of his fellow Avengers. So far there have been no sightings of Iron Man, Captain America or the Winter Soldier. As of this date the question of whether or not Mr. Stark will succeed in bringing in the escaped criminal remains unanswered.  
What do you think this means for the future of the Avengers? Tell us your predictions over at superior-news.com and follow us on Twitter for regular updates on your favorite superheroes.  
  
---|---|---|---|---


	29. Have it your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter is really short but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:35 AM  
where are you?  
  
1:39 AM  
steve, im not fucking around, where the fuck are you  
  
1:48 AM  
please at least tell me youre with bucky because if youre both in the wind somewhere ill lose my fucking shit  
  
2:33 AM  
did you rope sam into this too? I cant contact him  
  
2:41 AM  
for fucks sake steve PLEASE  
  
3:01 AM  
We're all together and we're okay.  
  
what the FUCK steve???  
  
I can't talk to you right now, this line isn't safe.  
  
are you serious?? this is stark tech, no one is tapping our fucking phones!!  
  
I swear to god if you ghost me I will hunt you down  
  
3:04 AM  
steve  
  
3:09 AM  
STEVE!!!  
  
3:21 AM  
I will find you and drag your ass home whether you like it or not  
  
dont think you can hide from me  
  
4:52 AM  
im this close to fucking losing it  
  
you want to do this the hard way, me and nat are more than willing to oblige  
  
5:33 AM  
final warning  
  
7:37 AM  
have it your way  
  
see you soon  
  



End file.
